


Of Cinnamon Coffee and Hot Chocolate

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Chapter 1&2: Boss Lu's day is never complete without Sehun's affectionate cup of cinnamon coffee.Chapter 3: In which Sehun has issues, and Luhan decides to take him for a vacation as a birthday gift.





	1. Of Coffee Mugs and Cinnamon 1

"If those fucking deliveries won't be here on or before 3 o'clock, you'll see how you will lose the fucking deal, I'm telling you!" The marketing head hanged up and slammed the phone on its place. Agitation and irritation was clearly written on his face, and he flopped down on his office chair with a loud huff. For the nth time of the day, he ran his fingers through his already disheveled locks and let out a lot 'ARGH' in so much exasperation.

He fucking pre-ordered those cotton and dyes since a month ago, and it is a big annoyance on how the materials were just completed this morning. Now that the company needed them the most for more clothing production, the delivery trucks are stuck in a heavy traffic caused by some road accident bullshit that Luhan would never take as an excuse.

Damn. He was not even supposed to do this. That Kim Fucking know-it-all is the one who should have ordered and the one worrying and fussing about this.

He slammed his fist on the table, and his other hand swept some unnecessary papers off his desk in anger. He had enough; how could he get promoted if dumb people are being a big hindrance?

In the midst of the tense atmosphere, three soft knocks were heard from the other side of the door. Luhan didn't need to look to know who the other one was, as the series of knocks were all too familiar to him.

Instead of his usual 'come in,' Luhan, consumed by his turbulent emotions to even think rationally, threw a random object that turned out to be a stapler at the door to let the other man know of the department head's presence, and to relay a silent command for _him_ to come in.

"Boss Lu?" A deep, calming voice resonated in the office's walls, followed with a tingle of a spoon against a ceramic cup.

"Isn't it supposed to be your lunch break?" Luhan asked, eye peeping between his fingers covering his face. Sure, _the other employee_ often walked in to find his department head all fired up and his office a chaos, but Luhan felt shame on his part that the other who often saw him in his prim and proper look would see the disheveled mess he is right now.

"Yes, I'm already done, but it seems like you haven't eaten yet," the taller man answered as he laid a warm cup of coffee on Luhan's desk. "Did you bring lunch today, sir?"

"Nah, I woke up late and yeah. I dashed out of the bathroom as soon as I finished cleaning up." Luhan stared at the other man who started stooping down to clean the mess the elder created. "Just let those things be, Sehun. They're useless scratches anyway. Just go ahead."

"Then I'll take them to the paper shredder," Sehun said, going on his task of picking up the things Luhan oh so graciously threw.

"Fucked up suppliers," Luhan murmured under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair  _again._ "I'll tell Big Boss to nullify the contract because of the rate they are going. We can have better suppliers anyway."

Sehun, as usual, flashed his pearly whites to the elder who wore a scowl.

"The thing is, from the beginning, I was actually doubting about their reliability. I heard from Jongdae that they really suck, but that motherfucking Kim Joonmyeon convinced Boss that  _that_ supplier is better than my recommendation. Fuck him."

Sehun merely nodded his head in response, and Luhan sighed. "And now, because that sleazy dickhead had dropped me all _his_  job, I will be held responsible when a failure happens. What do you think I should do?"

"What you think is suit, Boss. I know that you're witty enough to think of solutions," was Sehun's meek answer.

"But the problem is that the fucking truck driver is stuck in a traffic jam that I cannot control."

Sehun just finished filing all the papers and keeping his boss's things in place. He straightened up and stared down at the brunette. "Then just chill. Relax and sit back for now. It's still a lunch break anyway."

" _Relax? Sit back?"_ Luhan's eyes protruded at the other man who tensed at the sight of his boss glaring at him. "How can I not be stressed over such a major matter? You do not know what you are talking about." Luhan brought the steaming cup to his lips, wishing for the warm liquid to relax his raging nerves. The espresso was too hot for his liking though, and he sputtered on it, whispering a soft 'fuck.' He laid the cup on the table, and some coffee from his mouth spilled on his slacks.

"Boss!" Sehun momentarily panicked, laying the papers on the table's corner and grabbed the tissue box from its place. "You okay?"

_"Do I look okay?"_ Luhan, red-faced, glared at his subordinate, "the coffee was too hot! Are you planning to scald my mouth?"

"But you always said that, 'I want hot foods really hot and cold stuff very cold,'" Sehun said softly, his swift fingers bringing the tissue to pat the soiled spot on Luhan's slacks, "sorry, Boss."

"It happens once in a while anyway," Luhan wiped his burnt lips by the back of his hand, unmindfully wiping it on his slacks. "My tongue hurts though."

"Want some cold milk or iced tea?" Sehun inquired, worry evident in his voice. "How about your favorite mint ice cream?"

"Don't mind me. I'll just get a glass of cold water." Luhan made a motion to stand up, therefore getting past Sehun who was standing there awkwardly.

"Do you want me to buy you any lunch?"

"God, Sehun, please..." Luhan held up his hand, eyes dangerously narrow, and his eyebrow twitching, "I need to be alone. Just... leave me alone for now."

The addressed man quickly gathered the papers and bowed in apology. He turned, walked towards the door and went out.

  


As soon as the door was pinned shut, Luhan heaved a heavy sigh, and his hand twirled the mug around. His eyes skimmed over the writings on the blue sticky note, which was ruined by the coffee that dripped when he choked. Today, the note said:

  


_'Cheer up. Everything would be alright, sir :)'_

  


"I wish it is that easy." Luhan murmured under his breath. He sat back on his chair and leaned against it. Slouching on the comfy office chair, he turned towards the direction of the glass window. He stared outside to see the numerous skycrapers and buildings scattered along the busy city, and the cars running in a snail's pace at the said traffic jam.

He shut his droopy eyes, and breathed in the life-giving oxygen of the airconditioned room, and before he knew it, he fell into a cozy afternoon nap.

He only woke up when he slouched so much, slid off the office chair and landed on the cold tiled floor.

"God, I hate life," he said as he rubbed the sore part of his butt that collided with the floor.

  


  


  


_Oh Sehun._

  


Such a peculiar, weird man.

  


As far as Luhan could remember, his lowly co-worker is about four years his junior. When he entered the company, he was known as a freshly grad student who impressed everyone with his plain but logical answers in his interview. Sehun's grades in college were more than average, and he exhibited exceptional desire to work in the company, thus being accepted.

It seems that the odds weren't on Sehun's favor though. As the youngest member of the whole department, he was the one who does the jobs that are far from the ones any man who finished his degree should be doing.

Sure, the dude is busy with his own work, but then an elderly co-worker would interrupt his momentum and order him around.

  


_"Hey, Oh, could you please make ten cups of coffee for our meeting later?"_

  


_"Kid, you put these in the shredder."_

  


_"Throw this away."_

  


_"You pretty face, may you wash tupperwares? I'm currently working on my deadline so hurry up and do as I say."_

  


Unsurprisingly, the young employee slowed down with his own job, preventing him from any promotion that he deserves. The zeal Sehun put in each and every work never remained unnoticed in Luhan's watchful eye. Sehun seemed to be a part-time employee, full-time office boy who always makes the coffee and beverages of the members of the department.

Luhan cringed internally at the other's 'incompetence.' How can someone with a bright future let himself be ordered around like an errand boy? If Sehun could not say 'no' to simple things, then how can he survive in the company whilst ascending himself into a level of proficiency he should possess? Is he contented in such a lowly position?

As much as he wanted to call the other off, the kid seems sensitive. Sehun was way too humble, much to Luhan's dislike, even if the former was obviously more skilled than some other cunning leeches in the office. How can Sehun secure himself in higher positions with such meekness?

It is evident that Oh Sehun does not belong in their environment unless he grows a spine, but Luhan does not have the heart to discard the other or transfer him to the other departments.

The warm smiles and gestures of the young man also comes in the form of memo notes sticking on the cups. He does that with every single officemate, probably naïvely believing that they treat him as part of the family. How a gangling six footer who stumbles on his steps whilst carrying bags and bags of take-out orders from the nearby fastfood chain agrees to be treated like one of the cleaning staff makes Luhan shake his head in disapproval.

Perhaps they do see him as a part of them, because of the young man's talents, kindness and undeniably good looks, but Luhan, who grew up to be the cynical, demanding and hard-to-please professional he is, believes that everyone is taking advantage of the young guy.

  


Luhan does not care.

  


  


Most of the time, Luhan takes overtimes, and he often leaves his own office to see Sehun cramped in his work area, working his ass off to catch up with the stuff he failed to accomplish because of his _beloved co-workers' requests._

Most of the time, Luhan goes first, but Sehun would escort him out of the hundred-storey building until his boss steps in his own car or occasionally, a cab the younger fetched for him. Luhan always reprimanded him for the unnecessary act, stating that he is a grown man in his late 20s and that he could take care of himself, but Sehun never listened.

"Take care, Boss." Sehun would smile, his dark eyebags crinkling under his eyes.

  


Luhan never looks back to give an answer.

  


  


  


One evening, Luhan walked in the marketing office and saw Sehun's face buried on the table. The schedule that day was more stressful than usual, as the manager dumped them more exhausting, time consuming and patience-lowering jobs.

Sehun still took an overtime, and here he is: a sleeping heap of limbs on his table. His laptop is turned on, with all the reports of the day's delivery transactions displayed on the dim screen.

Luhan went closer and saw the other's back rising with every breath. His baby blue long sleeve was noticeably tight so one can see his biceps and back muscles. Luhan mentally traced the outline of the younger's back and took note of the black-haired man's broad shoulders.

Luhan shrugged his own, and stared down to his feet. He felt somewhat jealous of the other's build. Luhan barely hit the gym, and everytime he was there, he would just use the treadmill. His toned arms were not that strong, and his strong legs that used to be his instrument in being the football player he was years and years ago were not as agile as they used to be. Well, Luhan would not even like to think of his flat but soft stomach.

_His height._ God, Luhan should be contented with his good height, but Sehun's long legs that almost knocked on the bottom of his desk made the elder somewhat envious.

Perhaps from Luhan's occasional sniffs due to his cold, did Sehun wake up from his slumber. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and as soon as they landed on the figure of his boss looking at him with critical eyes, Sehun realized what situation he was in and bowed numerous times in apology.

"Yo, Oh Sehun. If you are going to sleep, just get your ass up and go home already," Luhan mumbled coldly as he leaned against another desk. "You're wasting the office's electricity."

"I'm sorry, Boss Lu." Sehun's lips curled into a lazy smile as his other balled up fist rubbed his eye. "I thought you already went home."

"Sorry to let you know that I haven't," were Luhan's words before he pulled a nearby chair and sat on it. "It's like... past eleven already. Aren't you still done with that?"

"I'll just e-mail it to you," Sehun said and he proceeded on doing the task.

"I cannot even imagine someone with such a low position who takes overtimes every single night, but still does not qualify in the standards of promotion. Do you even sleep?"

Sehun meekly looked at him with his reddish eyes. Luhan went on.

"Why the hell do you even let people order you around?" Luhan was obviously pissed by the way his eyebrows knitted together, but Sehun still listened. "You didn't graduate in a prestigious university with flying colors just to be treated as an office boy. It's interfering with your work, and that prevents me from approving your promotion applications... Oh wait, I never saw you apply for any position. How can you be promoted without sending any applications?"

"This isn't for the promotion. My job already earns enough for me. Or if I am really desiring for any promotion, I'll do anything for me to pass, for me to sustain my mother's needs."

"Eh?" Luhan blinked, clearly aware that the talk is getting more personal. "Don't you have any siblings? Or a father? What's with your mother? Is she terminally ill?"

"Nah," a chuckle left Sehun's mouth as he proceeded on shutting down his laptop. "I'm the only child. About my mother, she's not dying. Though, she has a weak immune system. A family friend keeps her in and tends on her sickly body. I am the one who supports her financially though since Father died. So whatever they make me do here, I will, just to remain here and get a salary."

"Oh." Luhan nodded his head along with his mind processing all the information he had just acquired.

As someone who grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth and two, perfectly healthy and alive parents currently living back in China with his married sibling, Luhan could not emphatize with the other. Someone who exercised apathy in the past years of working in such an excruciatingly fierce environment would never be able to do so.

"Um... I... I didn't know. I thought you're just being incompetent and a scaredy shit who's scared of being eaten alive by his superiors during the race for promotions." Luhan unknowingly muttered as he bit his thumbnail.

Sehun answered, "perhaps I am, but well... maybe, I'll give it a try next time. It's never too late to change my living conditions. Is it, Boss Lu?"

  


  


"Are you hitting on me?" Luhan blurted out of the blue while the elevator was going down from the ninety-first floor.

Sehun stared at him in confusion, to which Luhan answered, "Y-You know. You kept on doing these 'gentlemanly' gestures even if I am obviously not interested. Or is it that you're seeking connections for promotions?" The elder mentally cursed himself for stuttering, which does not happen on any ordinary day, let alone on front of his subordinate.  _Ugh._

"Wow, Boss. So the news is true," Sehun said, amused, and his lips curving into a knowing smirk Luhan never saw on the former's face. "Everyone says that you're so damn narcissistic and overly confident. It's indeed true."

"Just being sure," Luhan crossed his arms as he craned his neck to look at the towering male, "it's better to be clear. I'm not into office romances."

"No one said that you are," Sehun answered in a playful manner. "To be honest, I'm just worried about you, Boss. You're always working hard ceaselessly, and you act in a me-against-the-world manner."

"I'm almost thirty, Sehun," a flustered Luhan grumbled, to which Sehun replied, "that's it. You're getting older."

Luhan narrowed his eyes towards the other male, who wore a puzzled expression. "Did you just call me 'old?'"

"Er, did I hit the wrong buttons?" Sehun laughed nervously at his boss, who was more displeased with the act. "Yah, Oh Sehun. Do you want me to influence the deduction of your salary?"

"Kidding, Boss," Sehun threw his hands up in surrender, "you still look younger than you really are, though."

"Oh shut up," Luhan scoffed as he watched the number on the elevator go down from floor to floor, "I'm doing it for the promotion, you know. I need to support some nephews who are soon going to college."

"Woah. You make them study?" Sehun gaped to which Luhan rolled his eyes. "I cannot do that one. You're awesome, Boss."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Luhan pursed his lips together and huffed on his growing bangs. The elevator door opened, and Luhan quickly stepped out of the cramped metal walls, and Sehun followed suit.

"You know what, you're also working your ass off as I can see." Luhan doesn't have to look back to see that the other is flustered by the remark. "Keep it up... For your mother."

"Thank you, Boss. Have a good night sleep." Sehun's voice sounded so cheerful, and Luhan got annoyed. _'He is such a kid, isn't he?'_

He already stepped in his car and started the engine, and he can still feel Sehun's presence from the building's entrance. Luhan was about to speed up to his way home, but he did the unthinkable...

  


He stared on his side mirror, which reflected Sehun's serene, gentle expression, drowsy but alive orbs looking back at him. Sehun suddenly smiled.

  


_Luhan forgot how to breathe for a second._

  


  


  


Luhan would never know how and why, but in the next few weeks, the department head found himself spending more time with Sehun during their supposed overtimes. Whenever they finish early, they start talking, ranging from the trivial ones up to the serious personal talks, related with work or not.

Despite their contrasting personalities, they discovered that there are a few things they have in common. Both were soccer players and dancers back in high school, and both stopped extracurricular activities in college to focus to their priorities. Both like the color white, bubble teas, and any activity that involved body movements.

  


"Any activities that involves the body?" Sehun wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and he never regretted saying the remark even if his face collided with flying clipboards and clearbooks. At least, he saw his boss get red-faced and flustered over such a 'petty' matter, as Sehun puts it.

  


Both are kinesthetic learners, though they did well in their academic classes. Both despise the same things and persons, especially the loathesome existence that was Kim Joonmyeon.

  


"He's so fucking smooth just like his office floor," Sehun scoffed as he stapled some papers together. "I want to trample on his face whenever I see him grinning with that shady smile of his."

"I'm on your side," Luhan grunted while typing, the keyboard making loud noises with every rapid press on the keys, "once I eliminate that bitch from the face of earth, I'll stop being one and be nicer towards you, guys."

"You're fine the way you are, Boss Lu," would always be Sehun's answer.

  


Luhan once mentioned about how he ended growing up in Korea since he was three and how his family moved back to China once his elder brother got married. Luhan chose to stay behind, as his blossoming career at the time was escalating on its peak. He surely had a hard time coping up since he was Chinese, and his race was usually belittled in Korea. Sehun joked about how someone as scary as Luhan could be bullied, and the latter answered how he wasn't the ferocious beast he is today.

"You're more like a wild deer," Luhan would often hear from Sehun, to which the elder would scoff childishly and hit the other on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

  


As much as Luhan was scared of heights, Sehun was at the same degree freaking out over bugs. Luhan discovered that when they were once eating some meat and sweets that Luhan bought with a small portion of his salary. Sehun excused himself to get some water in the office kitchen, and a rather unmanly, nasal shriek was heard from the small room.

"It's just a bug, Sehun," Luhan's hands glued on his own hips as he scowled on the tall, jumping man. "Just a bug. Now, please stop jumping. I'm getting dizzy you fucke--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LU HAN AND JUST KILL IT ALREADY!" 

  


That was also the first time Sehun addressed him with his full name, but Luhan couldn't help but laugh raucously instead of getting angry.

  


They're talking about anything and it's almost comical how almost everything about their interests 'clicked.'  Sehun would often talk about his mother's progress and Luhan about the deadly office work and his nephews from his other cousins. Sehun was more of a listener but it seems that he enjoys Luhan's constant rants.

Luhan was also aware of the sudden buzz of made-up stories about what happens whenever the two are left in the office late at night, but the department head gave no attention on the rumors.

Sometimes he would drive around the city, and he somewhat questioned himself how someone as apathetic and brutal as him suddenly softened to a stupidly naughty but naïve existence in the name of Oh Sehun.

The guy was basically a bright gumball hidden under a cold-looking face and sturdy body, which terribly contrasted with the cherub-faced Luhan's stoic and indifferent nature. He does not even know why the fuck he agreed to open himself up to a lowly officemate, which he never even did with his so-called friends who shared the same interest in earning tons and tons of cash whilst greedily drowning themselves in them.

He would never admit it, but he is glad to find a friend in Sehun who he knows would never take advantage of him.

  


He once tried to distance himself from the younger once Sehun was promoted, for the people not to think that the bright office worker used his alleged connection with the department head. But once his eyes landed on the dejected glimmer in Sehun's eyes when he ignored the younger on purpose, he quickly changed his mind and went on with his 'secret' friendship with his officemate. How could he refuse such a younger brother figure he had been accustomed on being with for the past year?

  


  


"Hah, you should have seen the look on Joonmyeon's face when the client commended me on front of the director and the department manager." Luhan was bragging for the rest of the hour that they were drinking some coffee Sehun oh so graciously prepared to have some mini celebration with the department head. The elder had just snagged a known supplier who signed contracts with their company that day, and he was so sure that the manager, who would be promoted in a better position, would consider Luhan as the rightful candidate for the position he would leave.

"I can smell the sweet victory, Sehun. I'll soon be Lu Han, the marketing department manager." Luhan inhaled the sweet scent of the creamy cup of caffeine, before drinking the remaining contents in one go.

"Well congrats, Boss." Sehun flashed his signature smile whilst ripping another packet of black coffee before putting it in his cup. He poured the warm water for the third time of the day, and he didn't need to add any cold water anymore as it cooled down in the past hour. "I would love to watch you get past that guy once your promotion is announced."

"Oh please, my precious feet would not want to tread the ground that filthy asshole would walk on." The two laughed at the elder's remark, and Luhan proceeded on handing Sehun his cup. "Another one, please?"

"Not that I am complaining, Boss, but you already know the ingredients. Coffee, cream, and cinnamon. I already told Baekhyun the contents but he told me that you won't drink what he makes."

"I do not know. It is just so different when you make it," Luhan said, watching Sehun get busy with the coffee maker. "When he makes it, it tastes like coffee brewed with socks."

"Really? But I watched him make it once. He did exactly as I told him to do. Same brand, same methods and time table for the boiling, but yeah. He told me that you never finished any coffee he makes." Sehun busied himself in rummaging the contents of the refrigerator Luhan put in his office the other day, getting the bucket of mint chocolate gelato he bought for Luhan. "Speaking of socks, did you even taste socks in your whole life for you to say that?"

"No. It's just..." a small smile painted its way across Luhan's lips as he inhaled the sweet and spicy aroma wafting in the airconditioned confinements of his office. "I do not know."

It is true. Luhan does not know. All he knows is that the smell and taste of the cup is enough to calm his nerves, just like...

  


_Oh Sehun._

  


Soon, the cup of cinnamon goodness is in his hands. He inhaled the addicting scent of caffeine with a hint of milky goodness and spicy sweetness, just like how he treats his life nowadays...

  


All thanks to Oh Sehun.

Call him crazy or what, but Luhan instantly knew it when Sehun was the one who made the coffee or not. Call him illogical or anything, but he thought at that very moment that Sehun's coffee is the most relaxing in the world. It's sweet and velvety in the mouth, with a hint of spice...

  


Just like Oh Sehun.

  


He shook his head. His mind is wandering in dangerous territories again. He peeked from his cup, and saw Sehun cocking a brow at him, silently asking him what's the matter. Luhan simply rolled his eyes like the usual.

His hand stealthily unlocked the desk drawer he never showed anybody the contents of. When he was sure that Sehun wasn't looking, he slowly pulled it open and slipped the note saying _'Congrats, future department manager :)'_ Sehun stuck on his cup to the hundreds of filed memo notes in the drawer, which he all received from Sehun's cups of coffee in the past year.

  


  


"It's just so unfair, Sehun." Luhan's loud cry was barely heard at the loud blaring of the speakers of the club they entered. So Luhan's worst fears happened: Yes, he was promoted from being the team leader to being a manager, but Joonmyeon was steps ahead of him and became the _general manager._

"Like, fuck, did you see the sinister smile on his face when he was congratulated by each and every employee? He even dared to congratulate me on front of everybody!" Luhan drank the contents of his shot glass in one go, and slammed it on the bar counter. The bartender was obviously startled by the action and the angry slurs that followed, and Sehun mouthed some words of apology to the bartender.

"I know, I know." Sehun rubbed soothing circles on the elder's back, who proceeded on ordering another bottle of vodka and any other drinks Sehun's nose and tongue were not accustomed to.

"I was more than qualified for the position he got. Fuck! How can a loser like him gain the approval of the higher ups? Oh well. Y'know what, he even manipulated the professors back in college by his filthy wealth and charms. Fuck that demon. I'll make him go back to where he was from. Also the Big Boss. Fuck. I'm already insulted for not being chosen so how dare he make me the manager just because the former one resigned and the position was fucking vacant--"

"H-Hey! Luhan!" He grabbed the bottle from the brunette who attempted to take the damned drink in one go. "Stop it. You're drinking too much."

"But I also worked too hard!" Luhan slurred, making grabby hands to get back the bottle from Sehun, but the younger was fast to pass it back to the bartender. "Sehun!"

Sehun shifted a bit closer on the man swaying on his seat from being drunk and heartbroken. "I know how much you want it, Boss Lu, but hey. Be happy for your accomplishments. Not anybody as young as you could afford to earn such a position that fast."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Luhan muttered, puffing his cheeks as he pouted at the other. "I worked years longer than Joonmyeon, and I poured a lot of efforts in my job. Th-That son of a bitch, I never saw him work his ass seriously. C-Can't the big bosses see that? My department was the best, most efficient and most organized out of all... why is that cunt even transferred from the warehouse area to the major positions? Why? Did he do it on purpose of annoying me? W-What the f-fuck is wrong with them? Is it because I am of a different nationality and they think I'm incapable than any of them?"

By now, tears have fallen from the drunk deprtment manager's eyes, rolling down his cheeks and chin. Sehun could barely see through the cursed darkness, but he could hear Luhan's sniffs and feel teardrops dripping on the young employee's own hand resting on Luhan's thigh.

"Hey... I know that you give your best." Sehun had to raise his normally quiet voice through the loud music of the club. His hand trekked up to Luhan's face, wiping off the tears.

"But my best is not enough." Luhan didn't choke back a sob and let all his emotions spill on his garbled sentences. "S-Sweat and blood, sleepless n-nights and lack of socializing, being a-away from my fa-family... damn, S-Se-Sehun. No one knows how much I-I sacrificed a-and g-gave up just for th-this job."

It seems Sehun, despite the slurred sentences and unclear syllables, could still make out most of the speech. Luhan felt himself being pulled off his seat, and the next second, he found himself being dragged away from the noises of the club and the wild crowd intoxicated by alcohol.

His hazy mind later recognized the confinements of his car, where he sat sobbing on the passenger's seat and Sehun before the steering wheel.

"Luhan," the almost sober department manager stared at the owner of the voice, who had his hands on top of Luhan's shaking shoulders.

"I know it hurts. I know that it is unfair and vile on your part. But, all I want to tell you is that you did an excellent job. Yes, you may be bitchy and somewhat brutal to everyone of us, and your excessive demand for perfection kind of throws us to the edge of our patience, but I understand why. Who knows, perhaps it isn't the time for you to move up yet. Perhaps you're good in what you do, but you need more training when it comes to interpersonal matters. Or maybe, there is something better in store of you; this just isn't the time yet."

"B-But when will that time come?" Luhan muttered childishly, burying his face on Sehun's chest who was slightly startled by the action. "I waited for years, Sehun. I'm damn tired."

"I know how much patience and perseverance you have. Just continue working hard," Sehun's soft whispers did wonders to Luhan's sobering state, who ignored all the red flags ringing in his mind. "I know that you will never give up. You're 'The Lu.' You're still the best for me, Boss, and that will never change."

Warm arms wrapped around Luhan, which the elder deemed comfortable, as if they are shielding him from the harsh realities of the world. Even just once, after all years of solace and living in the walls he built around himself, he wants this, the comfort, the affection, the sole attention of someone who had been an essential part of his life. Maybe just this once, he'll let his guard down and depend on someone who genuinely cares for him. 

His sobs soon subsided into soft hiccups, and he remained close to the man gently patting his back. He never wanted to pull away; Sehun's scent is addicting, but also soothing and relaxing in a way Luhan could not describe. "As much as that cunt is annoying," Sehun began again, "try stopping yourself from minding him. He is not worth the energy, Han. I suggest that you prove every one in the office that the higher ups' choice for this promotion is fucked up."

Luhan nodded, too exhausted from yelling all night and taking any alcohol he laid his hands on to even answer a simple 'yes.'

  


He felt as if he is already falling asleep, only that Sehun squirmed on his seat once Luhan started vomiting on the younger's chest.

  


  


  


Luhan woke up in a very unfamiliar room, something he never ever thought of sleeping in. It is about less than half the size of his _not-so-spacious_ bedroom, which was larger than two classrooms combined. The room is all white, with some spots already chipped off. A plain desk with a familiar Samsung laptop on top and a chair were on the right, just beside the wardrobe that is larger than anything else in the room.

The door is at the left side of the room, and Luhan turned his head, only to see a nightstand with a picture frame on top. It showed two elderly people that Luhan supposed are spouses, and a handsome boy clad in middle school uniform is between them, who Luhan easily recognized just by looking in the eyes.

His head throbbed painfully, and an incessant pounding from the back of his head made him groan in pain. His gaze fell on the bucket that was oh so conveniently placed beside the bed, and the next second that followed, Luhan was puking all the disgusting alcohol his body took the last night.

"Hey, Boss, wake up, it's time to--oh." Luhan was still vomiting that he didn't look up, and only stopped when he already filled an eighth of the small bucket.

"Does your head hurt?" He heard Sehun ask, all in the while getting patted on the back to release more of his vomit.

"Yeah. It's horrible," Luhan spat on his vomit, hating the bitterness lingering in his mouth. He held his head, hissing at the pounding sensation.

"Should I take you home?" Sehun inquired, "you should rest. Take a sick leave for now."

"No!" Luhan exclaimed, startling Sehun. "If that happens, everyone would think that I am a sore loser who cannot accept defeat."

"You sure?" Sehun asked, clearly worried over the elder male who is flushed and tearing up from so much puking, "you look sick, Boss. What would they think about what you did all night?"

"Makeup!" Luhan answered, "I have concealers in my car."

Sehun sighed. "Fine. After eating, I'll take you back home so you could change clothes. Just tell me what the directions are."

"Why? Can't I use my suit last night?"

"...You vomited in your car last night, in case you cannot remember."

"Oh." Luhan bit his lip, his eyes shifting between Sehun's face and his fingers. "Erm... Sorry," Luhan muttered sheepishly, cowering in Sehun's penetrating gaze as each and every memory sank in his mind. "Did I soil your long sleeve?"

"Actually, 'soil' is an understatement. It was ruined. That was actually my favorite, but yeah. All things come to an end."

Luhan facepalmed, and he wished that the ground, or rather, Sehun's bed where he was still sprawled over, would open up and hide him from the other. "I'll have it replaced."

He, Lu Han, the feared leader of their team who had various employees peeing in their pants and resigning, had just done a shameful thing on front of his subordinate.  _My God, how can this chap ever respect me again?_

"No need. It isn't that expensive anyway."

"I insist," Luhan whined, "I'm really sorry for troubling you all night." Sehun shrugged, and crouched down on Luhan's level and made a move to turn, showing his back to the other.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" The elder scowled, even if he knew what the secret invitation meant.

"Has the alcohol seeped all the wits from your mind?" Sehun chuckled. "Get on my back,  _Lulu._ "

The elder visibly flushed at the sudden nickname, and he growled. _"What the fuck, Oh Sehun?"_

"Boss, it's just the two of us. It's okay to tone down your independent façade sometimes. It's okay to be a baby sometimes." Sehun mused, clearly enjoying the prominent result of his teasing, "come on. I prepared a nice breakfast. Let's wash your mouth first and eat. We'll be late."

"Fine." Luhan wrapped his slim arms around Sehun's neck, and endured the babying he got the whole morning from a man four years his junior.

  


  


It became a hot topic about how the two entered the building together, and how Sehun was subtly assisting the department manager whenever the latter sways a little from his headache. Luhan glared to each of his officemate who gave them malicious stares, silencing all the hushed, toned down gossips.

They parted ways once Luhan entered his own office and Sehun in his own table, where he was interrogated with various questions he was more than uncomfortable to answer. Sehun politely answered each questions with a smile and a cup of coffee even if it is not his job anymore, just for them to shut the fuck up and stop bombarding him with personal questions.

  


  


"Before, they were talking about me being promoted because of my connections with you. Now, they are asking me right on my face if I am your boy toy. Great." Sehun scoffed whilst drinking his favorite chocolate bubble tea, his forehead creasing and his eyebrows knitting into annoyance. "Don't they have anything better to do with their lives? Their stares irk me."

"I told you before," Luhan took a sip of his cinnamon coffee that Sehun prepared for his stupid hangover. "You need to grow a spine to last in this environment. But to be honest, I am quite surprised that you've become sensible now."

"I am not as stupid as you think I am, Boss," Sehun wore a smile that mirrored the ones of the Cheshire Cat of some animation Luhan could not remember the name of. "I am not that dense. I just choose to act the way I do for me to endure everything."

Luhan cringed at the very rare instance that Sehun's evil smirk showed, and the elder narrowed his eyes towards the other. "Stop it. You're scaring the shit out of me."

"What?" Sehun snickered, and Luhan mentally thanked him when the former's features softened. "If I can just have a night shift all by myself instead of mingling with those people, I would not think twice of grabbing the opportunity."

"Why, don't you want to spend the time working with someone as good looking as me?" Luhan joked, but he was the one taken aback by the other's response. "Of course, I count you in my shift. I always feel more fired up in doing my work, knowing that someone pretty is watching me."

  


_Did he hear it right?_

  
  
Are his ears playing a trick on him or...

  
  
"Boss, you okay?" He felt a hand on top of his, and he yelped. "What do you think are you doing?" He glowered on his subordinate and friend, who wore a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Your hand is shaking. You drank too much coffee." Sehun tightened his hold around the dazed, pretty brunette's hand whose eyes were almost popping from their sockets.  
  
"W-Who served them anyway?" Said Luhan while trying to drag back his hand, which stayed glued with Sehun's warm and callous ones.  
  
"Do you want me to make you remember who asked for them?" Sehun cocked a brow playfully, pissing Luhan off. "I know how much you love my coffee, Lu."  
  
"Stop it." Luhan successfully pulled back his hand and glared daggers at the other. "You're making fun of me."  
  
"Am I?" Another light-hearted, downright annoying laugh left Sehun's lips that had Luhan gritting his teeth.  
  
"I just want you to wake up and listen to your heart." Luhan could figure out the playful but meaningful tone of the other's statement, and it just made his face warmer than it already was.  
  
"Y-You're talking nonsense." Luhan hissed, opening his laptop and pretending to work on a document. "I'm busy."  
  
"Busy, huh," Sehun snickered as he stood up from his seat. "Okay. I'll get going then. I have some work to catch up."  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, Hun." Luhan was looking on his laptop when he said those words though.  
  
"Anytime, Boss Lu, anytime." Once the door closed, Luhan slumped on his chair, clearly agitated by how the situation is turning into.  
  
"You're Lu Han. The Lu. The Boss. You're not supposed to be flustered by such things," he told himself as he stared at his reflection on his desk mirror: all red-faced and looking pathetic.

  
  
Oh. The things Oh Sehun does to Luhan.

  


  


A week after that, they found themselves carrying bags and boxes of food together with some delivery men. Once they stepped off the elevator, they entered their office, with Luhan getting ahead to kick the heavy glass door open.

Their officemates who saw the scene rushed to help their manager, and some helping Sehun. The delivery men followed suit, dropping the food on the long table specially prepared for this ocassion. The delivery men bid Luhan and Sehun goodbye, and greeted Sehun with wishes of good will.

Their office was already accustomed that, on someone's birth month, the celebrants of that month would contribute their own money shares and hold a party in the office. The unfortunate thing was, the two were only the April celebrants, so they were the only one who spent money and energy on everything.

Sehun was actually threatening to be absent the whole month just to avoid "unnecessary expenses on people who gossip behind our backs" but of course, Luhan was quick to make him remember about unpaid leaves and whatsoever, and a heartfelt _"will that make your deceased father and sick mother proud if you slack off just for that reason?"_

  


"Happy birthday, Sehunnie!!!" A new officemate, about a year younger than Sehun, literally jumped on Sehun and Luhan flinched. Oh yeah. The day for their joint celebration was decided to be on Sehun's birthday, a particular Friday night, which is the unbusiest day of the month.

Luhan kept mum about the flirty woman clinging on Sehun like a koala, followed with a few pats from their other officemates. Luhan could see clearer than the day Sehun's discomfort at being clinged at. Still, the younger remained as polite as he could and greeted a lot of 'thank yous' in return.

Some greeted Luhan, their bitch of a manager with formal greetings of advanced birthday wishes. They were caught in surprise when a soft smile played on Luhan's lips, followed with a soft 'thank you.'

  


_"You should smile more often. You're more 'manly' that way," Sehun teased once, obviously mocking the other for always insisting how 'manly' he was. Though, Luhan took it by heart and practiced smiling more often, trying to change the way he was viewed..._

_Not by the officemates, but rather..._

  


Still, at this very moment, Luhan was fucking pissed.

_No, I am not. Why will I be. Sehun likes boys. So that means, he would not fall for any woman. Oh wait. Is Sehun gay? Does Sehun even like me, or is he just flirting with me? Is... is that  even called flirting? Wait. What the fuck, Luhan. Why are you thinking of these stuff? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

  


He turned to see Sehun's meaningful gaze directed towards him, with his signature grin showing his pearly whites.

Luhan's lips cracked on their own and smiled back against his will.

  


  


_"I like you."_ Luhan choked on his martini, sputtering some of the fluid on the table. Sehun was quick to murmur an apology whilst wiping Luhan's lips with a tissue.

_"What the fuck, Oh Sehun?"_ were the first words that left Luhan's mouth once he recovered from his shock. "You're not even drunk. That's just... one glass of martini. Why are you talking like the alcohol washed away the wits off your brain?"

"Do you really think that I am saying this out of a drunken state?" Sehun shot back, clearly offended by the accusation. "I am more than sober, Luhan. I do not get easily drunk. I'm telling you my true feelings. I'm dead serious."

Luhan breathed and exhaled heavily, wishing for any unseen force to help him muster for any proper response. "At least call me hyung or gege," he playfully quipped, "I am older than you." His smile faltered when Sehun remained stoic, clearly unamused.

"I do not even know what's wrong with you. But at least know your place." Luhan's voice came out weaker than he intended it to be, as he felt his knees under the table wobbling uncontrollably at Sehun's intense gaze.

"You know very well that you do not mean what you were saying."

"You have a pretty bad taste, kid." Luhan leaned back on the office couch, twirling the remaining contents of his glass. "I mean, yes. I know that I am brilliant, beautiful than most men and women, athletic, talented, skilled, rich, et cetera. But, I am a Chinese, and if not because of my standing in this company, you Koreans would look down on me and taunt me like the rest of my race settling in this country."

"I'm nothing like them, Luhan."

"I am way older than you. I'll turn like, 29 in a few days. I may be attractive for now but my age will soon catch up with my appearance and performance. Four years are quite hard to fill, Sehun."

"Four years, five... Ten years, fifteen, twenty... whatever age gap we have, I'll do my best to go closer to your status and maturity."

"People here obviously do not like me because of my bitchy attitude. Plus, you'll soon be overwhelmed by my not-so-easy-to-reach standards."

"But it seems like I did reach your standards." The chuckle that left the birthday boy's lips was more than enough to fluster the elder.

"Y-You've gotten cocky, haven't you?" Luhan cursed himself for his stuttering, and he thanked the dim lighting the naeuseous colored lights provided, completely forgetting how he hated them a while ago. They did a good job hiding his blushing face at that moment. "I cannot believe you, Sehun."

"I do not care about everything. The office hierarchy, the age gap, or any of your stupid reasonings. I like you, Han, damn so much." Sehun's gaze bored deep in Luhan's orbs, who in turn was now slightly cowering at the thought of the younger seeing through him. "Your confidence is your greatest asset, and I can say that's what helped me to fall in love with you."

"So peculiar..." the elder is melting, and he felt his walls tumbling down one by one. Who wouldn't feel so if you have a smoking hot guy confessing his feelings for you, all in a while your defenses are weakened by the alcohol?

"Are you crazy?" Luhan made a gesture with his finger making small circles beside his head, and his eyebrow cocked up. "Sehun," his tone suddenly softened, as if he is talking with a child. "Can't you still understand? I do not like you in that way at all." It took a lot of energy for his voice not to waver and quiver, his heart knowing that his tongue is lying.

"I would like to believe otherwise."

"How did you even think I am gay? I am a man. We never even talked about sexual orientations and preferences. Didn't you even think that I may get disgusted with you once you told me that you... that you like me?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Boss Lu."

"Argh, you're impossible." Luhan drank his martini, and poured another drink for himself. "You're so damn stubborn. The facts were already presented on front of you; why won't you wake up from your fucked up illusion that I like or will like you?"

"You never even dated me so how will you know? We never even met out of the office, except that day when you got drunk in the bar--"

"Do not even make me remember that!" Thankfully, the speakers were blaring with loud music and that everyone was busy eating, drinking and chattering. It was a good thing indeed that Joonmyeon was away in his two week business trip, or else this party won't take place at all; only a boring, two-hour lunch. It also helps how literally every people in the office loathe Kim Joonmyeon.

"That's not the point," Sehun argued, "what I mean is, I want to start seeing you out of the office. Not as my superior, but as someone I want to date."

"How is that even possible," Luhan's thumb massaged his forehead all along, wanting this awkward talk to end already. "We are practically living in the office. I have no time for romance."

"Just one date, Han. If you do not really like me, then okay. We can just go back to being friendly officemates or simply as professionals."

"Just address me as Lu or Luhan. My first name sounds damn awkward coming from you."

"But 'Han' has a beautiful meaning. It means 'dawn,' doesn't it? While 'Lu' means 'deer.' Your name itself is pretty, just like you."

"Where did you even get those info?"

"Uh... the net?"

"What a waste of time to search about. When did you even start taking interest in Mandarin?"

"Since I got interested in you?"

_"Argh."_

  


They agreed to have their first date on Luhan's birthday, which is on the Saturday of the following week, before the tipsy manager passed out from so much drinking. Sehun saw it coming; that is why he didn't drink much. He is the damn driver,  _again._

  


  


As soon as Luhan's dainty lids fluttered open, he was met by a familiar room. Sure, he knows that it isn't his room, but he knows that he had been there before. He turned, and he came face to face with a familiar picture frame, which had the younger version of his friend, officemate, suitor, whatever.

Oh yeah. He drank again yesterday, though the hangover at the moment wasn't as worse as before.

There was a discreet rustling from below, and Luhan looked down to see what was the source of the sound. He almost _moaned_  had not he he bit his bottom lip to suppress the needy sound.

Oh Sehun laid on cozy beddings, his sleeping form peacefully resting on the floor. His torso is covered by a thin blanket, with a bit of skin of his waist exposed from his slightly raised shirt, perhaps from moving in his sleep. He had an arm above his head, while the other one is outstretched to the side. Sehun's position laid on a flat position, and Luhan was more than thankful because he could admire the other's handsome features.

The elder practically ogled and drooled at the sight of Sehun's slightly opened mouth, expanding in a discreet manner whenever he exhales. Luhan found himself smiling, his lips stretching to its limit for no apparent reason. Maybe it was how Sehun's lids covered his delicate eyes, his perfect eyebrows enhancing their beauty before the beholder of the breath taking sight; how his pointy nose perfectly adorned his face; or how soft, snoring noises slipped past his pink lips.  
  
Maybe it is Sehun's pale complexion that made him look as if he is glowing. His jet black hair that contrasted with his skin were ruffled from his deep slumber, making him look sexier than he usually was. Rays of sunlight slipping through the blinds almost hit his eyes, and how Luhan wished to shield the other from it, as it may break the peaceful serenity that was Sehun from his sleep.

  
  
Luhan thought that he is in the brink of insanity.

  
  
It seemed that Sehun didn't even have a mattress; just some fluffy beddings used during the winter.  
  
 _How sweet of him to make me sleep on his bed,_ he thought. Luhan felt guilty by that fact, but well, at least, they didn't sleep on the same bed.

  
  
Luhan honestly prefered doing so but he would never admit it.

  
  
"You have strange habits in sleeping, such as putting your arm under the pillow. Doesn't it hurt, Han?" The sound was so faint that the enchanted brunette didn't notice it. He only did so, when he saw Sehun's right eye cracking open, and upon seeing the stupid grin of the still hyponotized Luhan's lips, the younger's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
It took Luhan several seconds to grasp the situation he was in, and he could feel his face turn pale as a paper and crimson red alternately. He let out a _manly_ squeak, which was several octaves higher than his usual speaking voice, and before he knew it, the arm that was anchoring himself on the bed slipped on the smooth covers that was Sehun's bed. He fell, and of all the places he could land, he did straight in Sehun's arm, the rest of his body draping on the other's chest.  
  
"This is the best morning of my life," Sehun said in his deep, guttural morning voice, and Luhan felt that he is melting. "Knowing that you are watching me while sleeping makes me want to kiss you right now."  
  
"Oh Sehun!!!" The elder yelled, desperately squirming from the younger's arm that suddenly tightened its hold around his waist. "Let me go, you idiot!"  
  
"Idiot? But you're obviously dazzled by this beautiful idiot." As much as Luhan wants to hit the smug grin off the cocky bastard's face, he couldn't, as he was too captivated by the other's playful but meaningful gaze.  
  
"You fucker," Luhan hissed with feigned annoyance, which sharply contrasted with the slight smile dancing on Luhan's flushed face. "When did you even get this conceited?"  
  
"Since you kept on making me know my worth?"  
  
Luhan's cheeks got redder. "What? I-I never did that--"  
  
"You do not need to speak the exact words to convey messages," Sehun chuckled, his face dangerously close to Luhan's, "your brash words, your thoughtful actions, God, you're making me fall harder for you, _Lulu_."  
  
"Lulu? You disgusting fucked up case," Luhan's voice sounded a pitch higher again. "W-Who are you to even call me in a corny nickname?"  
  
"I am Oh Sehun, your future boyfriend," Sehun answered in a split second, "thank me. I am sure that 'HanHan' is more cringeworthy--"  
  
"Don't you even dare use that shit on me." Now, Luhan's voice dangerously descended in tone. "A-Anyway," his tiny, childish voice returned, "how did you even change my clothes? E-Especially last time? Did you peek on me?"  
  
"Hey, at least I have the decency to leave your underwear on," Sehun defended himself, offended by the accusation. "I looked anywhere but you when I peeled the garments off."  
  
"How will I even believe you? The way you stare at me during office hours says otherwise, you perverted asshole."  
  
"Oh, ass? Yeah. I even have a rounder ass than you."  
  
"W-What!?" The brunette's eyes narrowed, clearly displeased by the remark, "how dare you insult me--"  
  
"And I believe that I have a better fashion statement," the black-haired male added, "I am good with mixing and matching clothes, also my underwear."  
  
"Did you even check out my underwear?" Luhan screeched once he saw the guilty face Sehun put on. _"YOU!!!"_  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Sehun yelled, catching Luhan's wrists in his hands once the latter started attacking. "While slipping in the pyjamas, I accidentally caught a glimpse of your Donald Duck undies--HEY! IT HURTS! NO! DON'T PULL MY HAIR--YAH!"  
  
"YOU STUPID, FUCKING PERVERTED, PIECE OF GRIMY SHIT. _OH SEHUN!_ "

  


  


"What time is it?"  
  
"It's... 1:38 in the afternoon," Sehun mumbled, looking at the brand new watch Luhan gifted him on his birthday. The latter secretly smiled in glee at the sight of the young man, [clad](http://68.media.tumblr.com/adaaef14ca944bf7aee457a83caf43e6/tumblr_o8rdjdjb0Y1skn9yko5_500.jpg) in a black shirt, pink jacket, ripped jeans and sneakers using his gift even if his overall outfit is far from formal. His bangs were down, which looked more attractive than his usual pushed back hair.

  


Sehun looked damn amazing.

  
  
Perhaps, men in suits do not entice Luhan anymore, as he is surrounded with officemates and businessmen each and everyday. It is good to see Sehun once in a while in casual clothes, as it reminds him that they are also humans.  
  
"You look damn good, Lu." The said man sitting on the backseat looked up to the rear-view mirror, meeting Sehun's bright orbs with an attractive gleam in them.  
  
"J-Just look at the road," Luhan muttered, diverting his gaze to the window. He looked at his own ensemble, which is a simple teal button down shirt, denim jeans and high cut rubber shoes. Luhan was used to traveling with suits and he rarely shops. He reflected about how long he had been able to shop, and he realized how he was so consumed in work that he only shops online.  
  
"Your car travels fast," Luhan mumbled unknowingly, to which Sehun answered, "I rarely use it. I often go traveling via subways and buses."  
  
"Why? It is more efficient than waiting in lines."  
  
"Well, maybe because it is still on a loan so I feel uncomfortable using it."  
  
"I see..." This was followed by seconds of awkward silence, until Luhan couldn't stop himself anymore from blurting out what he was dying to say. "By the way, y-you look good today, Hun."  
  
"Thanks, Lulu," the younger said, and the addressed elder could see the tips of Sehun's ears go pink. _How cute._  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Sehun suddenly asked.  
  
"You asked me out without having an agenda?"  
  
"You do not know how much money I saved and how much I brainstormed for themes I think you would choose."  
  
"Hm... Make me experience anything new."  
  
"New?"  
  
"Erm," Luhan thought for a while, "anywhere that you think I never set foot and laid my hand on."

  



	2. Of Coffee Mugs and Cinnamon 2

Luhan was the kind of person who exercised excellent control of his emotions, but at the moment, he could not really contain his awe once his eyes fell upon the busy market place.  
  
The place was hustles and bustles, with people running to and fro the stalls. Variety of products littered in the marketplace, ranging from domestic products, figurines, sculptures, natural soaps, fragrant candles, to different personal items, cheap clothing, embroidery, and any other things not commonly found in the mall.

The place was basically a good place to find a souvenir, and the elder was more than thankful that he brought a lot of cash with him.  
  
Moments later, Sehun found himself being dragged by Luhan, the latter letting out airy, childish whines when the former was lagging behind.

 

"Woah, Lu. It seems that you really enjoyed shopping." Sehun stared at the paper bags in their hands, which were more than their capacities to handle.

"I know what you are thinking," Luhan grunted, the paper bags on his hand knocking with the ones Sehun was holding. "You think I am someone who wastes money on stuff. Well excuse me, it is my first time to shop in ages, and I wasn't the one insisting you to pay for some of them, or saying _'please, Sehunnie, carry this for me.'"_

The younger raised his eyebrow at the nickname whilst smiling, and Luhan answered, "It was just an example! I will never call you that cheesy name."

Sehun chuckled at the childish retort and replied, "I was just surprised. You were like, _'Sehun, that is so pretty. Let us buy that,' 'that one is fragrant. I want to buy that,' 'Hun, you need this in your dull home. No, I told you that you need it. I will pay for this,' 'Thehun, this is so cute. What color should I buy?'_ You literally spent your money on every stall we passed by."

"You make me sound like I am someone who buys without thinking," Luhan mumbled under his breath, and an adorable pout graced his lips. "At least I am not like someone who buys a lot of tea bags and menthol rubs like an old man."

"Hey, that is harsh," the taller male chided, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I just want to try different flavors and their effects. Each tea variant has different effects, and as for the rubs, they are not all eucalyptus. I even have a turmeric one. They are for my muscle aches from endless office work."

Luhan almost offered to help Sehun apply those vapor rubs but he bit his tongue, knowing how inappropriate and intimate that would look like.

"That is probably why my office often smells like of an old man," Luhan teased, and Sehun merely stuck his tongue.

Luhan said, "I am quite pleased that stuff here are inexpensive. Why did I never find this place? God, I bought a lot of cheap stuff in an even cheaper price because of my handsome face."

"Well, excuse me, I was the one who made most of the haggling because you were too ashamed to do so, pretty face," Sehun shot back. "But you know what, I was pleasantly surprised. You even bought clothes in here. I never thought you will buy cheap clothes. You're always into those high-ended suits and long sleeves, so I was startled."

"Hey, I used to shop a lot at the apM stores in Dongdaemun when I was in middle school. It took me months to save money just to be able to buy the premium branded products in the other malls. Uh... as far as I could remember, that was when Mama and Baba won't give me enough money because I spend them on caffeinated drinks that I wasn't allowed to have before."

Luhan heard a slight murmuring of 'and you will tell me that you are not a money spender' followed with a chuckle, but he let it be.

"Started taking caffeine at such a young age? That is probably why your bones are weak," Sehun remarked, to which Luhan answered, "Probably. But I drink caffeine with milk and I was active in sports."

"Whatever you say," the younger said. "By the way, you honestly need my help in improving your fashion sense." He went on with talking when the birthday boy shot him a curious look. "I saw you buy mismatching outfits, and I think I would assist you in making combinations."

"No matter what I wear, I'll always be handsome." Luhan planned to twirl his body to emphasize his point, but the heaviness of the bags he was carrying and the jostling of the crowd around made him abort his plan.

"But it helps to have an extraordinaire ensemble, too, besides formal outfits. Next time, let's try dressing you up and see what styles suits your frame and face."

 

They passed a food stall, where the vendor was selling street foods that had Sehun's mouth watering in anticipation.

"Can I buy first?" Sehun asked, to which Luhan nodded. They brought down their paper bags on front of the stall, and the vendor greeted them. "Hi, young men. What do you want to have?"

"Tteokbokki," Sehun grinned, fishing out for his wallet. He was quick to get a toothpick and plunge it in one piece, and took it to his mouth. "Heaven."

He felt a slight tugging on his jacket's sleeve, and he looked down to see Luhan looking at him with curious eyes. "Is it really that good?"

"Uh huh. Want some? Do you even eat these kind of food?"

"I don't, but I want one," Luhan said in a whiny tone, which had Sehun's free hand pinching on his cheeks. "Okay, cute little fellah. Eat everything you want. I will pay."

They found themselves indulging in every single kind sold in the stall, and Luhan was especially fond of the tteokbokki which he found out were spicy rice cakes.

The knowing friend Sehun is, he told Luhan to stay away from the fried squid and fish cakes, as the elder is allergic with seafoods.

They feasted on the delicious sweet potatoes and fried vegetables, and Luhan liked the mandu (dumplings) a lot.

Luhan seemed to let himself loose, as he greedily accepted every bit from Sehun's toothpick, who was more than happy to feed the other.

Perhaps they look weird, being two young adults, _both males,_ feeding each other like a couple. Luhan looked like a child especially when he puffs his cheeks whilst chewing the piece Sehun took care in blowing to cool it.

"Hun, try this," he said as he held his own bungeoppang before the taller man's lips, "this makes me remember a bit about moon cakes."

"Tastes good," Sehun commented after taking a bite, "try this tornado potatoes. They're awesome."

"Say 'ahhh~'" Sehun teased, holding his stick on front of the elder. Luhan rolled his eyes at the remark before opening his mouth to have a taste. "Better than French Fries."

Actually, Sehun's plan was to take Luhan to a nearby restaurant for lunch, but it seems that they enjoyed the street food _a little too much_ than they intended, as they consumed almost all the food in the stall, which pleased the vendor a lot.

"Why are there no stall like that near the company?" Luhan sighed, holding his stomach with his free hand, "I prefer taking those for lunch instead of redundant fast food."

"I glad you like it," Sehun smiled, "I thought you won't, knowing that they are street foods."

"The first time I ate street foods was back in primary, when a friend offered one to me. Turns out, they were squid rings, and God. If you only know how much I stayed bedridden for days. Since then, Mama and Baba won't let me go near those stalls."

"Seems like you missed out your youth so much," the younger commented, "but it isn't too late yet."

"Where will we go?" Luhan asked. "Could we stroll around just to lower the food in my stomach? I'm so full. I think I gained a few pounds in just an hour."

"That's good then. You're too lightweight, probably because you're always stressed out."

"Nah, I have always been like this."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're always stressed."

"I'm not," Luhan puffed his cheeks like a blower fish, followed by deflation as he talked. "I learned to loosen up a bit."

"I hope that would go on," Sehun smiled brightly, his pearly whites dazzling Luhan all over again.

"L-Let's go, idiot," Luhan said, dragging Sehun along with him.

 

 

As soon as they came face to face with the amusement park's entrance, Luhan protested, "I am so not going in that childish place."

"It isn't just for youngsters," Sehun chuckled, "you'll enjoy. We will go to extreme rides, horror houses, and do bungee--"

"B-Bungee? _Are you planning to murder me on my birthday!?_ "

"I am with you," Sehun smiled as he grabbed the bags from Luhan's hands and threw them in the locker they paid.

 

"So this is why you won't enter this place." Sehun was basically laughing his ass out the whole time the roller coaster was escalating to its peak, "I forgot that you're scared of heights."

"I-I am not!" Luhan exclaimed, clinging on the bar that locked him on his seat, "I am not scared of anything!"

"Your face says otherwise. You're pale as a paper." Sehun's laugh was taunting Luhan, and the latter was on the edge of his patience.

"Fuck, Sehun, once we get off this ride, I'll show you who you are mocking--AHHHHHHH!!!" The roller coaster made a frantic plunge down the long, steep rails, running in the devil's pace.

"DAMN AHHHH, AHHHHH, GOD, I'M DYING!" Were the only syllables that left Luhan's lips. He found himself reaching over to cling on Sehun's arm, who groaned at the death grip around him.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"Luhan, calm the fuck down--"

"WE ARE GOING THROUGH THE LOOP! OH MY--- FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!!!" The ride passed about three loops, literally turning Luhan's life upside down. Sehun was yelling, a third from the thrill of the ride, a third from the pain of Luhan's grip and a third from the joy of his beloved depending on him.

 

With Luhan shaking like a mad man whilst going down the ride, Sehun pulled him towards a ship-like ride, which the latter thought was merely a pirate ship swinging back and forth.

Little did he know, that it is a Looping Starship that spins 360 degrees, and he ended up shrieking on Sehun's ear while he clung on the younger's frame tightly. The ride was followed by boarding the drop tower, where Luhan's death scream overpowered the sound of the plunging and rising ride.

 

"Are you okay?" Sehun asked, his hand touching Luhan's forehead and neck to check his temperature.

 _"DO I LOOK OKAY?"_ Luhan interjected whilst holding on Sehun's arms for support, "how the hell were you guys able to enjoy such... such suicidal rides?"

"You have to overcome your fear of heights," Sehun spoke as if he was speaking with a kid, "face your fears."

"You cannot even face a bug without freaking out--"

"That is a completely different matter." The elder stuck his tongue out at the lame excuse and Sehun pinched his nose. "Fine, beautiful. Let's just go hunting for bubble tea."

 

They walked around the theme park, with Sehun drinking his favorite chocolate bubble tea and Luhan satisfying his craving for the taro flavored ones after days of not being able to indulge one. Sehun's arm is draped on Luhan's narrow shoulders, pulling him away from any suspicious eye looking at Luhan in a different way. The elder didn't dare complain; instead, he opted to throw death glares at the people staring at them weirdly, and the ones that were secretly undressing Sehun in their minds.

Once they emptied the last drop of their treat, they rode the river rapids, because of Luhan's request. "I'd better be wet all day than to take those deadly rides again."

Much to Luhan's chagrin, Sehun was completely dry, while half of Luhan's ensemble was drenched. The younger kept on laughing as he took the elder by the hand, buying him the Donald Duck shirt Luhan was secretly ogling at and some jeans that both of them didn't know why it was even that expensive.

"Too bad there isn't a Donald Duck plushie in here," Sehun sighed as he was drying Luhan's damp hair with a small towel.

"It's okay," Luhan was all smiles when he stared up at Sehun, "this shirt feels so cozy and soft. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, birthday boy," Sehun chuckled as he threw Luhan's used clothes in his bag. "Now, you have a matching shirt for your Donald Duck boxers."

"Moron," Luhan punched his chest with a stiffled laugh.

 

Time flew fast, which was spent in taking kiddie rides, playing some prize games, pointing at some figurines and plushies while murmuring 'that looks like you,' and taking the moments in pixels.

Perhaps, the only moment that Sehun failed to take a picture of was when Luhan was crying and shrieking like a woman in the haunted house, clinging on Sehun as if his survival depended on the younger.

"Next time, let us go to a tower with skywalking activities," Sehun proposed as they walked away from the canopy where they had a hearty dinner meal of some Chinese cuisine. "And probably, we should bungee jump. Too bad it wasn't available today."

"I had enough trauma for today so I am more than thankful that the bungee jumping didn't take place today." Luhan clutched his chest at the mind-wracking imagination of being thrown up and down in the air, "I prefer riding on the lame tea cups and bumper cars."

"Yah, you almost made that kid cry in the bumper cars," Sehun remarked, "you were attacking the poor thing sadistically."

"Why, it isn't just her," Luhan mumbled back, "I slayed everyone with my driving skills." He made a gesture of driving and letting out soft grunts for the machine sound effects, that had Sehun laughing his ass out. "Kid."

"Tss," Luhan hissed, and his eyes landed on the big ferris wheel illuminated with bright lights. "Let's head in there before going home."

 

"If you want to say anything, spill it." Luhan crossed his arms on his chest as he got enough of the other's sneaky glances. Since the ferris wheel started moving, the younger male kept on giving Luhan hopeful glances and Luhan had enough. "It wasn't as if I am a different person, Sehun."

"I want to sing you a birthday song," Sehun blurted out. His face was damn red under the low lighting, and Luhan can't help but laugh. "You're stressed out over that childish shit?"

"Hey! I practiced the whole song during breaks," Sehun huffed as he lightly kicked Luhan's foot, "stop being rude."

"Practicing a song you grew up with?" Luhan was about to voice out more taunting words until he was taken aback by Sehun's sudden singing.

 

"祝 你 生日 快乐, 祝 你 生日 快乐  
 _Zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè, zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè._  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.  
  
祝你幸福, 祝你健康, 祝你前途光明  
 _Zhù nǐ xìng fú, zhù nǐ jiàn kāng. Zhù nǐ qián tú guāng míng._  
Wish you happiness, wish you health. Wish your future is bright.  
  
祝 你 生日 快乐, 祝 你 生日 快乐  
 _Zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè, zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè._  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.  
  
祝你幸福, 祝你健康, 有个温暖家庭  
 _Zhù nǐ xìng fú, zhù nǐ jiàn kāng, yǒu gè wēn nuǎn jiā tíng._  
Wish you happiness, wish you health, and have a cozy family."

 

Of course, it isn't the best happy birthday song that Luhan had ever heard in twenty-nine years, as Sehun had obvious difficulty pronouncing the Mandarin words and his voice is naturally unique. But well, he couldn't help but let a blush creep on his neck and face, and a sweet smile to paint across his lips.

 

God. The things Oh Sehun does to Luhan.

 

"Th-That's... so thoughtful of you," Luhan spoke after a moment of silence, "you didn't have to work yourself up--"

"There's another one. This is the real deal." Luhan watched as Sehun rummaged something in his bag, and he lifted up a plastic sealed... case?

"Sorry, I wasn't able to gift wrap it because it came really late yesterday," Sehun mumbled under his breath, "I was so annoyed. I ordered it since two months ago but that stupid sloth barely remembered my orde--"

"Shut it." Luhan grabbed the zip lock from the other and opened it. This was immediately followed by a gasp. "Oh my, Sehun, it's so..."

"I cannot think of anything else," Sehun said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you have everything you need and you can buy anything you wish. I know this may be cheap, but well this was all I could think of."

Luhan's eyes glowed as he stared at the cellphone case. It was black in color, covered with glittery whirls resembling the Milky Way. In the middle, there lay an embosse [logo](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xta1/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e15/11849224_514269898729024_1026035743_n.jpg) of L, H and 7, which are Luhan's initials and jersey number back in high school, respectively. The Chinese characters of his name are at the right bottom corner of the case.

"I noticed that your cellphone case was chipped off on the sides and the corners had already cracks, so yeah..." Sehun broke the silence when Luhan kept on staring at the case for a whole minute. "I just thought of having your name imprinted on it, so um... I hope that you like it, do you?"

" _Like it?_ You're really asking me if I like it?" Luhan pulled the other's hand, giving it an assuring squeeze as he beamed at the other. "I love it. So much. So, so much. You even made a logo of my name and fave number. That's... so sweet and thoughtful of you. Thank you so, so much, Sehun."

Sehun chuckled once Luhan started fishing out for his phone to remove his ugly, dull phone case frantically and replaced it with the ones Sehun gave him.

"Happy birthday, Luhan. I hope that I made you happy today."

 

 

"Not that I am complaining, but you're so child-like today. I wish you'll always be as lively as today." Sehun drove along the high way, lazily turning the steering wheel while facing the quite heavy traffic jam that night. He looked at the passenger seat, only to find Luhan tilting his phone just to stare at the glittery phone case with pure ecstasy. Sehun smiled, and focused back on the crowded road.

"I do not know, too." Luhan answered after a few seconds, "maybe because it is the last year of my 20s? It has been long since I left the house to go to somewhere other than work. I just want to forget my busy lifestyle even just for a day and to breathe some fresh air." Sehun didn't answer yet, sensing that Luhan has more to say. "So, thank you, Sehun. You do not know how much I needed this."

The words were indeed true for Luhan. The wound from the big blow of his archenemy getting the position he always wanted is still fresh, and for someone as confident as Luhan, it surprised him how much he started seeing himself in a turmoil of low self-worth.

But, at this day, at this very moment, he is staring at the man who made him see what life really was about and that his job should not be the only thing that should define him. Perhaps, the proud façade he had althroughout the years was for pretense, and that the reason behind him fighting for his profession so badly is because he wanted to make himself believe that he is special and important.

Sehun made him realize that he doesn't need to be always uptight and serious to be an adult. Sometimes, it is just about understanding the meaning of one's existence on Earth, and to use it for another's happiness.

"You know what," Sehun started, after the car started running again once the street light turned green, "I received a greater gift today."

"What is it?"

"Seeing you smile because of my efforts. Seeing your loved ones smile is more than the value of rubies, Luhan."

 

Luhan watched as Sehun stepped on the breaks once they reached the former's house. The car came into a halt, and Sehun started unstrapping himself from the seatbelt. He made a move to do the same to Luhan, who only had one thing circling his mind.

 

_It's now or never, Lu Han._

 

"W-Wait, Hun." Sehun stopped his movements, staring at the brunette gripping his sleeve.

"It's kind of late, isn't it?" Luhan's voice was trembling, and his eyes averted to the side. "T-There is still space in the garage for your car..."

"L-Luhan..."

"I-I haven't cleaned the guest room yet, but my bed is quite spacious, and I think that I do not really mind sharing it with... you." Luhan closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he let some inner force control his mouth. "Th-There is no work tomorrow as it is Sunday, and the higher ups didn't dump us any major job so--" he was about to reason more had not warm hands cupped his face, and a pair of soft lips crashed against his.

 

 

Gossip started again when someone saw Luhan and Sehun entering the building together. That certain Monday, two days after the department manager's birthday, everyone in the office noticed how Luhan walked with a limp, and forced himself to straighten himself up. Sehun was oddly not present in his work area; instead, he worked in Luhan's office all day, and watchful hawk eyes never missed the sight of Sehun coming in and out of the office, holding various foods and dashing in Luhan's office at once, as if to comfort the manager from some discomfort he was experiencing.

Also, it was notable how layers of BB cream covered Luhan's neck for days, as if trying to hide something unsightly.

On the following weeks, they noticed that Sehun would often delay himself by staying at the cafeteria to buy two bubble teas, and would enter the office after about fifteen minutes that Luhan came in. The next hour, whenever they enter the marketing manager's office to pass some reports, they would see Luhan slurping a taro bubble tea which they swore they saw Sehun buy that morning.

Most of the time, Luhan, who had always been a hermit, would go out of his personal office and stay at the crowded cafeteria, joining employees who were eating with Sehun and chat along with them. Some of them started seeing Luhan in a better light, mentioning once in a while how funny and witty their manager is during their non-work related conversations. Others think that Luhan is a sore loser who finally thought of another tactic to be promoted: to keep the other employees close to him. Still, others seemed to be thinking that Luhan is simply watching over his alleged boyfriend.

Everytime Sehun would enter Luhan's office, the shortest time he would stay there would be a total of fifteen minutes. It also made them suspicious how Baekhyun never made Luhan's coffee, who answered when asked, _"Mr. Lu likes Sehun sunbae's more."_

 

Though, no one ever dared to ask any of the two about it, not even Joonmyeon who knows when and when not to fuck with Luhan's matters...

...or probably because, he can relate with Luhan. It was said that he is also secretly seeing someone in the workplace, which is rumored to be a guy.

 

 

It has been about five months since the two started their intimate relationship. Despite all the ongoing gossip, the two knew better about what was really happening. In those five months, they only kissed on the lips thrice; the first time was the compilation of their hot, searing kisses during the whole night that they had a mind blowing, intimate love making session back in Luhan's birthday. The second one was when Luhan finally said 'yes' when they were having their date on top of Namsan Tower. The last one was during the time when Sehun stole a kiss, because an infuriated Luhan was grumbling about getting all worked up fixing some of his subordinates' mediocre work.

They were always busy, and only short stories and anecdotes were exchanged during their short coffee breaks inside Luhan's office. Whenever the manager sits down with Sehun and the others, the two rarely talked, as that would arise more suspicions. It wasn't because they are ashamed of their relationship; it is just for their own good, as the possibility of one of them being transferred to another department is high whenever news about them being officially together spreads like a wild fire.

 

How he wishes to display a picture frame of them in his office, but he can't.

 

Sometimes, Luhan stares at his cellphone pictures with Sehun, and on some instances, the picture he took with Sehun and his mother when they visited the younger's relatives. Sehun's relatives were surprisingly accepting of the relationship, but what made Luhan uncomfortable were the suggestive questions.

 

Damn, they never engaged in any sexual activity since five months ago as they were too busy for that shit.

 

As for Luhan's family, when he video chatted with his family to announce that he finally had his third ever boyfriend, they rained him with worried questions and a lot of 'what ifs.' Sehun faced them the next day, and he patiently answered each and every question. They immediately liked him because of his politeness, well perhaps except Luhan's father who was still upset with his son's past relationships with men, and the expectation that his son would elope with a woman.

Sehun understands, and is still trying his best to gain Mr. Lu's approval.

 

There were days when work finally takes a toll on Luhan's patience, and one simple mistake from Sehun, such as putting too much cinnamon in his coffee, would make Luhan snap.

Sehun had always been understanding, dismissing himself without being prompted whenever he feels that his presence becomes a distraction for an aggravated Luhan.

"Chill, love. Just call me when you need to talk with me," he would often say before planting a kiss on Luhan's auburn locks.

Sehun was the one who always said 'I love you.' Every single day, Luhan would hear Sehun say those words, whether in person or via calls. Luhan grunts a small 'yeah I know' before going back to his work and hanging up.

It's not that he doesn't love Sehun; it was just that the words are too hard to say without getting beet red. He always makes a fool out of himself around Sehun, and Luhan thought that it would make Sehun see him in an inferior way.

 

He is wrong.

 

It seems that by doing so, Sehun is drifting apart. The other man is obviously giving him space for Luhan's unspoken issues. It looks like Sehun's yearning for intimacy lessened, as he rarely initiates skinship with Luhan.

Luhan is stressed as fuck, thinking that their relationship is falling apart. _Is he getting old? Is he too harsh? Is he getting tiresome and annoying? Is he neglecting Sehun that much for him to hate Luhan?_ Various worries filled his head and they are making him crazy and lose proficiency in the work he used to value above anything else.

 

 

"What is eating you, Lu ge?" Asked Yixing, a childhood friend back in China, when they were talking over the phone.  
  
"What are you even talking about?" Luhan hollowly chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm great. Still handsome as ever."  
  
"I knew you for years, gege," Yixing lightly chuckled. "The tone of your voice and your lack of attentiveness and pure enthusiasm is obviously saying something."  
  
"I was about to reason out, but I know that I cannot lie to you," Luhan laughed, shaking his head at his stupidity. "I'm just bothered about something, you know."  
  
"About? Work again? Gege, I told you not to take your career too seriously. Besides, I believe that you can make solutions about that, because you are smart and--"  
  
"I would honestly prefer if it is about work, but then..." Luhan took a long pause, and he could sense the other waiting for his answer. "It's... about... my boyfriend." He said the last two words with a small voice, too embarrassed to even talk about these things.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Yixing trailed off at the other side of the line. "I never knew that I would talk about this matter with you after almost eight years, after your heartbreak with Yifa--"  
  
"Don't even mention that bastard's name," Luhan grunted under his breath, "he's fortunate that I pitied his baby inside that whore's body that I didn't press charges when he robbed me of my assets."  
  
"Indeed, you are a kind person." Luhan knows that the other is smiling on the other line, to which the elder rolled his eyes. "Stop it."  
  
"What, even my baby Taozi is believing that you are still nice even if you kept on wearing a frown when you visited us last year." Luhan laughed lightly at the memory of Yixing's son running to his mother when he unpurposely glared when the kid interrupted his conversation with Yixing.  
  
"By the way, what did your boyfriend do?" Yixing inquired, "did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I was the one at fault," Luhan answered with a hint of remorse in his voice. "He did nothing but make me feel special, while I kept on snapping and bitching on him."  
  
"I'm pleasantly surprised, Luhan ge," Yixing's voice reflected his amusement, and when Luhan didn't speak, he went on. "It seems like your boyfriend bewitched your cunning, business-saturated, I-know-everything thinking. You never admitted your mistakes before."  
  
"Ugh, stop it, Yixing. I do not have the energy to deal with your teasing. I am just, clueless. I do not know what to do."  
  
"So this is really serious," Yixing mumbled under his breath, "okay. Go on, my friend. I'm all ears."  
  
After an hour, Luhan found himself doing all the talking, which consisted of ramblings about his insecurities about his age and his aging, his lack of proper romantic experiences that makes him awkward with all this relation _shit_ , his jealousy over Sehun's ability to talk about his feelings openly, the annoying co-workers who kept on latching on Sehun whenever Luhan is not around, and Luhan's pride, which makes everything worse.  
  
"We barely fought, Yixing. Before I could even explode, he will be like, 'oh, love, chill. I did wrong. I am sorry,' and stuff. Whenever I am tired, either he buys me my favorite food or leaves me alone as I always silently request. On our monthsaries, which I would often forget, he would always do something special just for me, and I am like 'yeah, yeah okay thanks.' He's too loving and sweet and nice and I just feel as if I do not deserve him at all." Luhan lamented, and Yixing is nowhere stupid not to sense the crack in Luhan's voice. "Lu Ge..?"  
  
"Do I look old, Yixing?" He started babbling his worries again. "God, what if my wrinkles get worse? Shit, am I too thin? What if he noticed my wrinkles and forming crow's feet? What if he hugs me and feels that I'm all ribs and bones? What if he finally sees my imperfections and get tired of me?"  
  
"Han, wait, my friend." Yixing's calm voice immediately silenced the elder, and the former took it as an opportunity to speak. "You are smart enough to think that your appearance is not a compensation for your lack of intimacy."  
  
"It's not that--"  
  
"If I am him, I would be honestly tired," Yixing said. "Unless I really love the person. Sometimes you need to make the first move. Ask him out."  
  
Luhan grinned. "Oh, brilliant. My grocery supplies are running low and--"  
  
"Goodness, Luhan ge," the younger sighed in exasperation, to which Luhan asked 'what!?'

"Ge, you cannot do that. It's like you're asking him to go grocery shopping with you a.k.a. use him as your aid to carry the groceries."

"Of course not!" Luhan protested, clearly displeased at the accusation, "I just want some quality time with him to chatter."

"You call it a 'quality time' for you to fuss around and push the cart lazily?"

"That's harsh, Yixing. You are not even here to see if I do so."

"You've always been like that, Luhan ge," Yixing sighed. "Anyway, have you ever tried cooking him a special treat whenever he visits?"

"...we always eat ready-made or street foods over my house."

"What!?" Luhan had to keep the phone away from his ear from his friend's outburst. "ZHANG YIXING!"

"The hell? I remember back then that my wife used to make me tons of lunchboxes--"

"That's it. I am not your wife. Your wife is one of the sweetest and best homemakers that I know. And I am an office worker, and it is understandable how we are often busy--"

"Dude, one meal won't hurt," Yixing retorted, "a simple lunch would surely make... Se-- Shix--what's his name again?"

"Oh Sehun," Luhan growled, "that would be really weird. Like, giving him lunch out of the blue? It would look like as if I am desperate for his attention."

"Why, aren't you?" Yixing chuckled, "sometimes, you need to bring down your pride, unless you want to let him go. Do you?"

 

Luhan stayed silent.

 

"Even if you do not tell me, I know that you cherish him so much. I mean, after years of seclusion, you've finally opened your heart to someone. So, lessen your damn pride. You do not need to analyze everything. Just say and do everything that would relay your message that you love him."

"You're such a good friend, Yixing. I am so happy to have you as my friend." Luhan said after a moment of pondering, with a serene smile dancing on his lips.

"That's the way it is," Yixing grinned on the other side, "you should let those affectionate words slip out of your mouth to Sehun, with all the sincerity you have."

 

"It won't hurt showing that you care," Yixing said before hanging up.

 

 

"Eh? For me?"

"Y-Yeah," Luhan felt his face heating up, and he did his best to avoid Sehun's gaze. Small tupperwares of meat, vegetable side dishes, a pot of rice and bowls littered on Luhan's desk. "I assumed that you haven't bought your lunch yet, so... erm... this."

"...You prepared these?" Sehun's sweet smile graced his cold features, to which Luhan rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Wow, Lu," the younger beamed as he started opening each container. "These look like the ones in the hotel."

"You're exaggerating," the elder said, digging in the rice to put it in Sehun's bowl. "Just eat. I didn't get tired making those stuff just for you to keep talking nonsen--" Luhan didn't notice Sehun standing from the other side of the table just to lean towards the former, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"H-Hey, I am not a girl for you treat me like that," Luhan winced even if he could feel his heart thumping crazily against his chest. "You didn't even taste it yet. Some are bland and some are a bit salty and--"

"It is the thought that matters the most, Luhan." Sehun went down to peck  Luhan's nose, down to his lips to plant a chaste kiss.

"Oh Sehun, someone might see." Luhan tugged the other's sleeve, even though his face reflected the warmth his heart felt when those gentle kisses landed on his face.

"Sorry. You're just too cute," Sehun chuckled before starting to serve the two of them. "I missed having lunch alone with you. I wish we could be always like this."

"Likewise, Hun, likewise."

 

 

"Can we... eat outside after work?" Sehun looked up to meet the elder's eyes, whose cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Well, I heard that we can go home at four because of some meeting of the higher people." Luhan stared down his fingers, that were sweating and moving involuntarily in nervousness. "S-so I guess if you want to go out with--"

"Sorry," Sehun muttered sheepishly, and Luhan craned his neck up to see his boyfriend scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I promised to accompany a friend who was still not used here in Seoul. I would help him shop for some friend who would have a birthday and well..."

"Ah, I see," Luhan trailed off, trying to hide the dejection in his voice. "I understand... but may I know who is that friend, Sehun?"

 

_"Do Kyungsoo."_

 

 _That leech._ The one who was always exalted in Sehun's stories about his high school and college life--

The one who without Luhan even seeing in person, made the manager's blood boil.

 

Luhan started seeing red and he grimaced. _No, it cannot be. Sehun cannot be alone with that owl._

 

"I'll come."

Sehun's expression turned into a surprised one. "What? Not that I mind but--"

Luhan locked his gaze with his boyfriend, sending chills to the latter's spine. _"I am coming with you and that's final."_

 

 

Sehun never ever ignored him before, _except now._

 

_This bitch, this fucking leech..._

 

Luhan's eyes hurt from glaring in the past two hours that they were strolling in the crowded mall.  
  
The motherfucking shit was clinging around Sehun's arm in the whole two hours, and Luhan didn't speak a word in those dreadful moments.

"Wáng bā dàn," Luhan murmured under his breath as he bored holes on the midget's back. How Luhan wished to pluck those fucking big eyes out and crush them with his palms.

Sometimes, the little owl's eyes would stare back at him who was behind the pair, and would give Luhan a victorious glance. Luhan's teeth chattered, and maybe that was why not a sales clerk goes to their way despite walking in the department store since forever. Or maybe, Satansoo, as Luhan loved to address him in his mind, is purposely being fussy just to have Sehun for himself as long as he could.

" _Sehunnie_ ," Kyungsoo murmured whilst looking up to Sehun, "there are no good stores here. _Can we transfer to another mall?_ "

 

Luhan is so going to butcher this bitch.

 

"We basically passed any store. Can't you really see what you think your friend would like?" Sehun asked like he was talking to a kid, and Luhan narrowed his eyes at the affectionate stare the tallest directed to the other.

"I do not know, Hunnie." Luhan internally cringed at the gooey stare Kyungsoo gave Sehun, and the way he called Sehun by a disgusting pet name. "Let's go to another mall."

"God, it's already 6:23 in the evening, and we haven't eaten yet." Luhan finally spoke, pretending to stretch and yawn, which got the other two's attention.

"Hun, we ate our lunch since six hours ago. I'm starving." Luhan found himself whining, tugging his boyfriend's sleeve.

"Good idea," Sehun nodded, and by the corner of his eye, Luhan could see Kyungsoo's glare towards him. "Let's eat first."

"But Hunnie..." Luhan mentally threw grenades at Satansoo when he started hugging Sehun's whole damn frame. "Just five more minutes. Please?"

"Is it okay, Lu?" Sehun asked, ruffling the shortest male's hair. Despite the annoying victorious grin on Kyungsoo's face, with Sehun pleading him in his gentle, soothing voice, Luhan couldn't find himself refusing.

 

 

 _"Old man."_  The annoying shit began once Sehun stepped out of the hall to go to the comfort room. Luhan looked at the other, who wore a sinister smile on his lips as he took a sip of his red iced tea.

"Being a feared old man is better than being a disrespectful air head," Luhan scoffed, to which Kyungsoo retorted, "Still an ugly old man to me."

"Have you ever taken a look before the mirror?" Luhan chided, wiping his greasy mouth with a tissue. "Your eyes are bigger than the chance that Sehun would fuck you."

"You really think so?" Kyungsoo laughed, one that was more than enough for the elder's grip around the fork tighten. "You may have a pretty face and a lot of money, but your attitude is gross. I do not even know how Sehun could bear being with you."

"Likewise. I do not know how an angel like him could last the past years of being with a clingy Satan like you."

"Opposites attract, oldie."

 

_This bitch._

 

"I'll always be Sehun's beloved. How about you?" Luhan smiled, his lips cracking into a sinister one. But deep inside, he is fearing for the other's upcoming answer.

"You sure? Look, Sehun managed to live like you didn't exist for more than two hours. Even during dinner. He was doting me so much while you were fuming the whole time. It is certainly possible for him to live without you for a lifetime."

Luhan's entire body stiffened from the words, and one could see how fast his smirk and smile faltered. Kyungsoo was pleased by the effect his words had on the former. He further added, "he'll gradually replace you with someone fresher when he gets tired of you. It may not be me, but I am sure that you'll be the loser in the end. You're obviously incapable of doing anything besides work. Who in their right mind would stay with someone as old, dumb, and rude as you--"

 

He was never able to finish his sentence once his shriek resounded in the restaurant's corners.

 

Luhan stood, an empty glass on his hand, fuming and huffing and shaking from what he had just done.

"How dare you!" A drenched Kyungsoo bolted up from his seat, but Sehun, who appeared out of nowhere, was there to stop the ensuing fight.

"What the... Luhan?" Sehun stared at his boyfriend and boss, whose eyes were red from rage and his open mouth letting out heavy breaths.

"What did you do?" The tallest grabbed some tissues and wiped a  _weeping_ Kyungsoo's face. "What the heck, Luhan?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Luhan retorted, and the second he slammed the glass back on the wooden table, he grasped Sehun's arm, who wore a bewildered expression on his face.

"Luhan, wha--"

"You know nothing about us, bitch." The eldest gripped Kyungsoo's collar who froze at the aggressive action. "I may not know anything about you but I will make it clear to you: No one touches my boyfriend that way, so back off."

"Luhan, calm down." Sehun pried the eldest's hands off his friend, which took a great deal of energy and pleadings of  _"Han, please, let go of him."_

"Stop fucking with my boyfriend or else you'll see your end." Luhan narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo who is now gritting his teeth in anger. The brunette pulled Sehun by the arm, effortlessly dragging him out of the damned restaurant, away from the questioning looks of the crowd and Kyungsoo's shocked gaze.

 

 

"What the hell, Lu?" Luhan could feel the other dragging back his hand, but the adrenaline-filled brunette merely tightened his grip around the other's wrist.  
  
"Damn it, Luhan, stop!" They were at the back area of the restaurant, on the grassy patches of a vacant lot. Sehun managed to drag his hand back, and Luhan turned around to face the younger.  
  
"You know what? You're the worst. I hate you." Luhan started hitting the taller's chest with his fists, which a puzzled Sehun endured. "What-- Lu-- Hey! You're making a scene again!"  
  
"Who cares!?" Luhan exclaimed, not minding to spare a glance to the handful of people passing the area. "This is your fucking fault... I... ugh. Fuck you, fuck you, I hate you, bastard, I fucking hate you!!!"  
  
"God, what did I do... Lu! Calm down!" The younger tried catching the other's wrists, confusion still evident on his face. "Let's talk about this properly. Wha-What is your problem?"  
  
 _"What is my problem?"_ Luhan's voice lowered, only to raise pitches higher when he started hurling punches on Sehun's chest again. "You're asking me what the fuck is the problem!?"  
  
"God, Luhan, let's just end this already and tell me what the hell you're being mad abou--"  
  
"YOU!" The elder shoved his index finger towards Sehun's chest, "you are the fucking problem. Did you just let that whore's filthy hands cling on you like that?"  
  
"Are you sick? Kyungie is just a friend, okay, I--"  
  
"'Kyungie is just a friend' my ass," Luhan spat on the ground in grave annoyance, "fuck that shit, Oh Sehun. Didn't you see how much he held and looked at you? He's practically telling you to fuck his ass and for me to fuck off. He's sending you gooey eyes and 'I want you' stares on front of your fucking boyfriend, and you do not even notice!"  
  
"Damn, Luhan. You're overreacting again. What the fuck is really wrong with you?" Sehun asked, exasperated, and that was when the bomb dropped.  
  
"CAN'T YOU STILL UNDERSTAND!?" Luhan had his small hands on Sehun's collar now, dragging the taller man closer to him that they could almost feel each other's breaths. "YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, OH SEHUN. AND THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE MINE. DAMN IT. I LOVE YOU, MORON. YOU ARE FUCKING MINE ALONE, SEHUN. ONLY MINE, MINE, MINE!"  
  
The world seemed to stop for the younger, who was more than shocked about what he heard. He stopped struggling, and stood there, stunned. His naturally drowsy eyes are now as wide as saucers, and his lips parted, letting out a soft _"Oh."_  
  
Luhan, who only saw _red, red, red_ before, stopped raging as he saw Sehun's expression shift into ones of realization. Luhan flinched, his own eyes protruding as well once he realized what the hell he just said.

  
  
_"You are my boyfriend, Oh Sehun."_

  
_"I love you, moron."_

  
_"You are fucking mine alone, Sehun."_

 

_"Only mine, mine, mine."_

  
  
Sehun watched as Luhan's face glowed a deep shade of red. His expression morphed from an unreadable one to surprised to horrified and finally, to embarrassed.  
  
"What have I done?" Luhan's voice cracked, and he covered his face in shame. "Fuck, Lu Han, what did you do?" He asked himself, his voice reflecting the disappointment he had for himself. He muttered curses in Mandarin that Sehun could not understand at all. Luhan turned around and started walking away, wanting to spare the last bit of his pride that is left.  
  
"Lu, wait!" He heard Sehun yelling, but he didn't bother to glance back, too afraid to see the mocking and taunting smile Sehun gives him in these kind of embarrassing situations.  
  
"Love, don't go." The elder felt a pair of warm, sturdy arms slipping around his waist. Luhan stilled on the spot, waiting for Sehun to speak up.  
  
"I admit that... that is totally... unexpected." Amusement and a hint of unbelief were present in Sehun's voice, to which Luhan mumbled, "fine. Embarrass me now."  
  
"No, I will never do that," Sehun chuckled, planting a kiss on Luhan's ear that startled the latter. "I was just taken aback, Han. I mean... I never knew that... that you love me." The words are indeed strange to Luhan's ear, but Sehun's tone... it dripped with honesty and yearning, and was all too familiar to Luhan who always turned a blind eye on Sehun's silent pleadings for intimacy.  
  
"W-Why do you think I would date a lame, imbecile man like you if I don't?" Luhan scoffed, sarcasm evident in his voice. He broke off though, when Sehun's lips started nibbling his ear. "H-Hey..."  
  
"It's just that it's not everyday that I hear you speaking those words."  
  
"You told me before that you can understand me even if I am not saying anything," Luhan reasoned weakly, as tiny explosions under his skin left by Sehun's lips made him waver from his indifference.  
  
"It is nice to hear it once in a while," Sehun whispered, digging his chin on Luhan's shoulder as his embrace tightened. "When you declared all over again that I am only yours, God, I am so happy that I want to kiss you so bad now."  
  
"Y-You're not mad at me? I made a scene, yelled at your friend, and hit you all over again, just because I was... j-jealous. I-I do not know why, but around you, I forget that I am the department manager. I lose my composure, my wits go out of the window and I turn into an irrational and unreasonable mess." Luhan's tone was laced with the innocence of the child, and that made Sehun smile sweetly. "I am not mad. Actually, I think that I fell harder for you."  
  
Luhan hummed as a response, feeling a sense of security and comfort, with his back against Sehun's warm, broad chest. The taller man span him around, small, meaningful smiles painted across their faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sehun," Luhan murmured, trying to stop his tears from falling. "Perhaps Kyungsoo is right."

"Kyungsoo? What did he do?"

"Nothing. I just... well, I... I was j-just frightened and horrified by the constant thought of you getting tired of my shit and gradually replacing me."  
  
"Of course that will never happen, love." The taller one cupped Luhan's face, and wiped the tears from the smaller male's face before pressing their foreheads together. "Whatever Kyungsoo told you, it is not true. And aren't you looking at the mirror? Why will I replace an angel like you?"

"What if I get older? I'll gradually turn into a snowy heap and my face is currently having unsightly wrinkles."

"It isn't always about the looks, Luhan. You may be short-tempered, brutal and damn awkward, but it does not change the fact that I love you." The younger's lips cracked into a sweet smile. "Besides, it is just an age gap of a few years. It is not that big to worry about. Besides, when we reach the age of 70s, we will both have snowy heads."

Luhan answered with a shy smile, his cheeks stained with a shade of pink at the thought of spending a lifetime with Sehun. The younger further added, "you'll always be my Boss Lu, the one I am ready to serve with my whole life. You're my little Lulu, who captivated my heart and had me prisoner in your love."  
  
"Now, I am asking myself, why did I ever fell in love with a corny, disgustingly cheesy kid like you?" The elder male drunk with the sincerity of his lover's words wasted no time pulling the other by the neck. "I prefer actions more than words."  
  
"Action?" Sehun cocked his eyebrow suggestively, to which Luhan rolled his eyes. "Just do me already, Oh Sehun."  
  
"As you please, Boss Lu Han." The younger chuckled before capturing his lover's lips in a heated kiss.

 

 

"I'll... sort out... mmm... things with... Kyungsoo later."

"Let's not talk about... ohh, other people, okay?"

"Mmm 'kay."

"Yah, there is a kid... watching us from a... mmm, distance."

"My apartment or yours? Fuck, it's beginning to ache."

"Can you still bear the excite-- yah, your hand..."

"Your car?"

"I'm so not going to have sex in a fucking car, Sehun."

"Check in?"

"Sounds good."

"I bet you sound a lot better."

"Shut up, pervert."

 


	3. Of Brooding and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun has issues, and Luhan decides to take him for a vacation as a birthday gift.

Warning: disgusting fluff (if you call this shit fluffy), unnecessary worries (courtesy of Daddy Oh), **smut,** sick dialogues and story flow lol bear up with this mess

\---

 

Just two weeks to go...

 

Sehun will finally enter the stage where he had to accept that he is turning _thirty._ It has been a long time...

 

_Seven years since he met Luhan._

 

_Six years since he befriended his department head._

 

_Five years since he entered his first relationship._

 

_Four years since he entered the military._

 

_Three years since Luhan proved to be a faithful partner, by waiting for Sehun until he finished his service._

 

_And two years since he completed his military service, went back to his job, visited his lover's family in China and moved in with the love of his life._

 

 _Ah, time surely flies fast._ Sehun mumbled to himself as he paused from making his presentation for the next day. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate, which became his comfort drink besides his favorite bubble and herbal teas. He stared at the sediments left under the cup and whirled the remaining drops lazily.

Everything that is chocolate, especially the drink, never failed to make Sehun relax. The bittersweet taste that lingers in his tongue makes him forget all the day's worries and pressure. As soon as the rich flavor of cocoa touches his tongue, he feels bliss and relaxation overtaking his body. It gives him a break even just for a moment, which is very important for a stressed office worker like him. He tries to cut down his sweet intake though, worrying that he may develop diabetes if he continues eating his favorite sweets.

He let his head fall back in the air as he leaned against the chair, thinking back to the times of his youth filled with vigor and lifetime memories.

He was so happy when Luhan agreed to have their first date years ago, on the elder's birthday. He was still ecstatic about how that day ended with Sehun having his first ever sexual experience with Luhan, and how he, an inexperienced man at the age of twenty-four, was able to bring pleasure to the elder who had became abstinent since his eight-year long break up.

It was perhaps silly for a fine man like him to remain a virgin for those long twenty-four years, when almost all of his colleagues were screwing with each other. While they were having the best years of their lives, Sehun was busy juggling various part-time jobs just to help his mother and to sustain his education. He never dated as he was busy burying his head behind heaps of books in the library, trying his best to maintain the academic scholarship he had. He never noticed the flirtatious stares of the customers from the food establishments he worked at because his eyes were glued on the textbook he opens whenever it was his break.

Sehun's college life was definitely bland, which contrasted with his eventful high school life where he was able to showcase his talent in dancing and skills in sports, all in a while maintaining his straight A's.

 

Admirers never disappeared in his college life, though. But Sehun did his best to turn down anyone who dared to confess one by one, reasoning that he had priorities...

 

Which was true, but he knew he had underlying reasons behind him not getting interested with women, that he was yet to discover at that time...

 

...which he discovered was that _he's gay,_ since he first saw Luhan.

 

Sehun, on his first day at work, saw the most captivating beauty he had set his eyes on. He rode the elevator with his boss, who was busy shouting and cursing at his phone to a certain employee who sent _"a work as shitty and fucked up as a preschooler's scribbling."_

He couldn't explain before why he was soaring into cloud nine once he learned that _he_ was Sehun's department head.

The marketing head was known far and wide as the bitchiest of them all. He always demanded the best output from the employees, is strict about time and deadlines, meticulous in detail, and won't stop nagging, whining and cursing until he gets the finished product he desires.

 _The Lu_ is a perfectionist, which is evident by how sleek his hair is and how his clothes nicely donned his accented figure...

...only that it is a lot in contrast by how he looks like whenever he goes home.

Well, Sehun, who got mercilessly ordered around in the office because of his age, was no stranger to the wreak havoc that was Luhan's office whenever the elder had his tantrums because of his "useless, imbecile co-workers." He was surprised the first day he stepped in Luhan's office to bring coffee. The room was eerily in ruins as Luhan, with his mope of auburn hair disheveled, slouched ungracefully on his chair. Papers are everywhere; some even stuck to the freaking air conditioner.

Some would think that the owner of the office had wild sex, but no. The last thing that Luhan wanted to do with his life is to date and have sexcapades in the office.

Sehun saw it as his duty to clean the mess his boss had created even without being told to. He ignored the manner how Luhan's eye twitched at the gesture, and went on with his task of bringing everything back to his assumed right place. He saw Luhan looking back and forth at the coffee mug with some random post-it note that Sehun found interesting to use; to Sehun and back to the mug again with a look of bewilderment in his face. Sehun left the room without a word, right after smiling in attempts of dissipating the dark aura his boss and his office had.

Sehun was pleasantly taken aback to know from his co-workers that he was the first person who dared clean Luhan's office after the elder's frenzy. Since then, whenever Sehun walks in the Luhan's personal office, the latter started grumbling at him about the suppliers, the clients, the office workers, basically everything.

 

Sehun was more than happy to listen.

 

Call Sehun weird or what, but instead of getting irked up at the way Luhan rowdily munched on his bag of popcorn as he narrated how he woke up on the wrong side of the bed or how the elder barely showed any emotion besides irritation, he somewhat felt a bud blossoming in his heart, and that's it.

 

 

He knew that he liked Luhan.

 

 

Sehun, who never cared about how he looked, started buying hair waxes and gels, perfumes and matching ties from the portion of his salary after giving majority of it for his mother.

He did his work, acted naïve just for him to avoid issues and competitions, and bore being pushed around in the office just for him to stay in his job. He accepted all the annoying tasks, ranging from buying bags and bags of take-out foods that he never had a taste of to being forced to clean the mess his _nice and friendly_ co-workers made after their snack time.

 

The only task he was more than willing to do was to make coffee, because he could find an excuse to visit Luhan in his personal office.

 

Even if all he hears were complaints and curses from Luhan, he didn't care. All that was important was for his crush to notice that he exists, and for him to help the elder by being someone who Luhan could vent his frustrations at.

Probably Luhan didn't know, but Sehun always thought that he's cute. The elder would huff and blow his bangs, puff his cheeks whilst complaining about numerous stuff, and pull on his hair in irritation while cursing the infamous Kim Joonmyeon under his breath.

 

Well, Luhan is still grumbling and complaining about some matters up to this very day, but it is notable how much Luhan matured and changed throughout the years.

Luhan used to dye his hair auburn; now, it is of a blonde color, which made him look softer and more feminine than he already was. Sehun decided to follow suit after a few weeks, and here they are, labeled as the blonde couple.

Surprisingly, Luhan became less fussy since he became the managing director. Sure, he still screams bloody murder when the staff is not giving their one hundred percent in their assigned jobs, and that he still owns his cold, intimidating stare, but he started acting gentler and treating everybody as humans. He may be handling major responsibilities now, but it was prominent that he had a soft spot on the department where he came from when he was still nothing.

The employees who used to tremble in their grounds whenever Luhan walks on front of them are now the ones who tell their new office workers about how nice Luhan really is when it isn't about work.

The used-to-be taciturn and awkward babe gradually learned to use his mouth, which he often used way back in his marketing days and in making negotiations in a more meaningful way... meaningful in a way that he could blow everyone he conversed with, with his full-of-sense talk and witty remarks.

Why, the managing director also blows Oh Sehun, the marketing associate, in a way that always made the latter's curl toes, and his usually calm and patient demeanor turn three hundred-sixty degrees.

 

 

Sehun could only be proud.

 

 

They never clarified about their relationship status by words. It was merely shown by how often Luhan visits the marketing office to give his boyfriend a home-made lunch or how they often hang out in the cafeteria to drink their favorite bubble teas during lunch, which is the only one in their schedule that matches. Or sometimes, when fate is playing with them, they occasionally bump with some officemates during their dates.

Sure, they're busy, but they find ways to meet and talk during the most hectic schedules.

Hell, how Sehun thanked the company for having a rooftop where Luhan and him could have a quick fuck during the times that they could not bear the sexual tension anymore.

 

Honestly, Sehun could have become the team leader by now, but he thought of enlisting in the army years back for him to go on with life in one go after his mandatory military service.

Luhan kept on crying that day once he told him of his plan, and begged Sehun to let him go in the army as well.

"You're not a Korean citizen so it is not needed," Sehun said, rubbing Luhan's back in circles who's sobbing uncontrollably. "It may be hard, but please understand that I have a duty to do for my country."

"But I live in Korea now and I am also willing to serve your country," Luhan argued between his hiccups, and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "The country that kept you is also the country that embraced me. I want to take part of each and everything dear to you."

"I do not want your beautiful hands to be ruined by the trainings you do not have to take, love." The younger murmured as he cooed his lover. "Please bear with it. It is just almost two years of waiting. You can grow in your work with those precious two years instead of working yourself up in the army. The company needs an asset like you, Han."

"Don't you need me?" Luhan pouted, pulling away from Sehun's embrace to give him a view of his reddish eyes and face. "Don't you need me by your side?"

"Of course I do, but—"

Luhan left the couch they were sitting on and didn't talk to Sehun for days. After failed attempts of persuading Luhan to talk to him, Sehun decided to let him be. Perhaps, he needed to accept that the elder needs space.

Two days before Sehun's departure though, he found his lover smothering him with kisses and apologizing for his childishness and for wasting the precious time he could have spent to dote on Sehun.

In those two years, Luhan continued the doctorate degree he took beforehand and gradually finished it, making it easier for him to climb his way up the corporate ladder. While he ascended to the position of managing director, he didn't only leave a humbled Joonmyeon behind; he also left Sehun behind in the marketing department. Sehun didn't mind though; he was overjoyed to know that Luhan is doing well in his job. Sure, a slight feeling of being left out and hopelessness to be equal with Luhan surged in his heart. But the elder who easily perceived the younger's thoughts did his best to make Sehun feel that he never had to think that he is behind Luhan.

Sehun was discharged out of the army, went back to his position, visited China to meet Luhan's family, moved in Luhan's house, and is currently at the last point of his Master’s—

 

 

Two, small hands covered his eyes, followed with a quick peck on his right cheek.

"Luhan." Sehun chuckled as he felt slim arms wrapping around his broad frame, and saw a tuff of blonde hair on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be on our bed, love? It's late."

"Yeah right," Luhan lazily whispered against Sehun's neck, "but I can't sleep."

"Can't sleep without me?" Luhan hummed as a response, and stared at the blaring light of the laptop before them. "Do you need any help? I can wrap up the presentation."

"No need," Sehun mumbled as he turned towards Luhan and planted a kiss on his hair. "This is the last slide. I'll get it done in a few minutes."

The managing director sat on the dining table where Sehun was working on. With his feet hanging and swinging back and forth, he continued watching his boyfriend work seriously. Sehun's eye bags showed how much sleep he lost during the nights where he simultaneously got his work and thesis done. He looked weary and exhausted from all the work, just like Luhan when he was taking his Master’s and Doctorate degree while working all by himself.

A small smile graced Luhan's lips, and once Sehun was done, he looked up to see the former staring lovingly at him.

This is Luhan today. He, an almost thirty-four years old man who got a high position in their workplace, is not ashamed to show how he is madly in love with the marketing associate. He is still as alluring as before; he surely aged gracefully.

Well of course, on the first few weeks of moving in, both were still awkward and clueless, as the two of them lived alone in the previous years of their lives. He's still the shy, awkward beauty he is since forever, but it didn't take long for Luhan to open up and act domesticated. He started being expressive of his feelings of affection, up to the point of being childish just to get Sehun's attention.

While Sehun, the said marketing associate, is still as handsome as ever; only that he is worn out and stressed out from studying for his Master’s and working at the same time. If only a Master’s degree is not needed to get a promotion, and if only he doesn't need to catch up with Luhan...

He started drinking more relaxing teas and his body massage sessions with Luhan became more and more frequent. Luhan didn't complain about the pungent smell of the body oils and menthol rubs anymore. Instead, he became the one who offers Sehun a massage whenever he notices that the younger is having some body aches.

 

 

The only thing that didn't change is that Oh Sehun is still thirsty as fuck for Lu Han.

 

 

"Why don't you take a leave?" Luhan blurted out of the blue. "It is your thesis defense this coming Monday, and I think you should use the remaining days to rest and practice for your defense."

"But what if I am needed in the office?" Sehun said as he shut down his laptop and stared back at his lover. "Who knows if something will happen."

"Don't you trust Jongdae?" Luhan giggled as he caressed the man's hair who is now laying his head on the elder's thigh. "He'll take care of the staff, I assure you."

"Are you really asking me if I trust that troll and his shit-eating grin?" Sehun narrowed his eyes whilst fixing his eyes on Luhan's pale skin, "he dared to fucking hit on you right on front of me, and I know that he'll do it again when I am not aroun—"

"You know that it is just a joke, right, Sehun?" Luhan chuckled. "You know that he has a girlfriend."

"I do not care," Sehun grunted. "I hate it when people are inappropriately cracking jokes on you."

"Bitch please, you kept on making suggestive remarks when we were still friends—"

"That is me, and you know that I would never do anything to you at that time," Sehun defended himself, and stared up at Luhan with his drowsy eyes. "And, I do not like it when you're being too friendly with Joonmyeon."

"Woah, Oh Sehun. What the hell is wrong with you?" Luhan playfully chuckled as he stared down and cupped his boyfriend's face. "We were just talking about work. And yah. Back then, you're this 'I-am-the-matured-and-level-headed-handsome-young-man' but now, you are too jealous and assumes immediately—"

"You're just the same, Luhan," Sehun sighed. "Do you think that I'm blind not to see the way you sass around women who stare at me?" A smug smirk appeared on Sehun's handsome features, to which Luhan lightly slapped his cheek.

"Who would not be jealous if those employees are with you every day in the same room, while I am at a different floor and office?"

"I wish that we can have another quality time together," the younger of the two remarked, his voice laced with a hint of yearning. "Some quality, quantity time. Only the two of us, away from any awful office work, nosey co-workers, Kim Fucking Jongdae, Kim Motherfucking Joonmyeon, Kim Fucked Up Jongin—"

"Your mouth," Luhan laughed as he poked his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'm supposed to be the cussing machine. What's wrong with you?"

"I told you. I want some 'Us Time.' I miss you, love." Sehun withdrew from his seat and stood, smoothly making his way in Luhan's arms until there is barely a gap left between them. Luhan's arms wrapped around Sehun's neck and pulled him by the neck, while the latter rested his hands on the former's waist. The towering one leaned closer, closing his eyes as his lips brushed against Luhan's.

He was taken aback when Luhan's tongue swiped across his bottom lip, tentatively tasting the supple flesh. Sehun tilted his head sideways, locking his lips with his lover for a gentle, romantic kiss. This is one of the rare times where Sehun let Luhan dominate in their clash of tongues, as the younger simply parted his lips for the elder's lips to probe. He's just too tired to even mind who would lead or what; all he knows is that he needs _this_. This intimacy, this tongue, these desperate, longing touches...

"Why don't we go for a vacation?" Luhan whispered against his lover's lips once they parted. "It's our birthdays soon, and no way I'm going to have my birthday in the office again. Well I am certain that we need to stay in the office during your birthday because of some important events, but my birthday is on a free day."

"I do not really mind about my own birthday. But isn't your sched hectic?" Sehun inquired, clearly surprised by the sudden offer. "Aren't you busy? As for me, I know that someone can be my proxy and my thesis would be over at that time. But you..."

"Shhh." Luhan placed his index finger against Sehun's lips, his eyes fluttering in an innocent but seductive way. "Stop worrying. There are a lot of reliable people in the office, Sehun. Let's have a break sometimes. Let's chill once in a while."

"Sounds like my line years ago." Sehun chuckled while running his hands up and down his boyfriend's lithe waist. "I guess that I'm really getting older."

"You're still handsome and sexy to me and the other employees," Luhan giggled as he planted a chaste kiss on Sehun's slightly open mouth. "They're unfortunate enough though. They could only stare while I indulge you."

"Wow, baby." The younger chuckled, amused at the elder's suggestive remarks. "You're making me feel like I'm the most coveted man on Earth."

"You may not be, and I honestly prefer it that way." Luhan's voice dangerously lowered as he cupped Sehun's face. "I'll be a criminal if anyone tries to abduct you."

"You're already a criminal," Sehun commented to which a clueless Luhan blinked. Sehun went on, "you're a criminal for stealing my heart."

"Moron." Luhan laughed heartily as he wrapped his legs around Sehun's hips. "You want a whole body massage, Hun?"

Sehun swallowed thickly as he felt Luhan's fingertips brushing on the crevices of his exposed shoulders. He knows that it isn't just a simple body massage that Luhan was talking about. "Y-You know that I never refuse you, but I think that I'm currently too weak to even—"

"Nah, no need," Luhan mumbled, detaching himself from Sehun and getting his feet on the floor. "Just lay on the bed, and let me do all the work." He took a hold of Sehun's hand and literally dragged him into their room.

 

 

"Hey, Han baby, take it easy— oh fuck, shit, don't stop. That mouth, oh my fucking—ahhh."

 

 

 

_April 8, four days before Sehun's birthday; Incheon_

 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I should have slept earlier last night if I know that you'll drag me in a _fucking plane, 5 o'clock in the morning,_ Luhan." Sehun heaved his nth sigh for the day, and he could only narrow his eyes at his lover. "You know that I have this tendency to get jet lagged, and—"

"Shhh, big boy, shut it." Luhan shoved half of a Spanish bread in Sehun's mouth. "I was planning to surprise you... and it obviously worked."

Sehun chomped on the food abruptly and swallowed it before answering. "I get it, but yah... I did... that presentation, only to know... that someone... already did—"

"I already told you a hundred times not to mind that shitty presentation but you insisted," Luhan scoffed. "Don't worry. I sent Baekhyun your finished product to merge with his own."

"If you only told me that you already talked with him even before you mentioned about our trip, then I should have not—" Sehun was cut by the sudden talking in the airplane's sound system, which said the usual guidelines and safety measures during the flight.

"More than half of a day of flying? God. I should have brought my laptop with me." Sehun muttered once he leaned against his seat. He babbled, blabbered and grumbled about some unfinished work for a whole five minutes, until he noticed that he got no replies.

"Lulu?" He stared at his left, and saw the elder looking out of the window. Luhan's chin dug on his palm while his other hand rested on his lap. He looked as if he is fed up and tired of some shit.

"Luhannie?" Sehun's eyebrows knitted when Luhan kept mum. "Hey."

"I thought you missed me," said Luhan in an almost inaudible voice that didn't fail to show a hint of sadness. "Why is your mind still in our office? I thought you want to have a recreational vacation with me. I thought that you want to have a meaningful quantity time with me?"

"Baby love." Sehun tugged his boyfriend's sleeve, who refused to look at his direction. "Lulu."

"Hmp." Luhan huffed, and he yelped once Sehun buried his face on his neck. "H-Hey, Sehun-ah..."

"I'm sorry, love," he breathed on his lover's neck, "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm really sorry."

"D-Don't," Luhan whimpered at the action. "You're embarrassing. I-I was just kidding, okay."

"What's embarrassing about me showing my affection, hmm?" Sehun's hands snaked inside the thick layers of clothing covering Luhan's frame, to which a ticklish Luhan squirmed and squealed. "S-Sehun! Staphhh." He tried to push Sehun's face away but his efforts were in vain.

"I won't stop until you forgive me." Sehun grinned, burying his face once again on Luhan's neck. The elder could not stop his giggles anymore, and nearby passengers began staring at them.

"S-Se—"

"Please forgive me, sweetheart." He whispered on the blushing elder's ear, who could only nod his head profusely as an answer.

"I'm sorry, my angel." Sehun said as he stopped tickling Luhan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one's frame, who gave him a slight jab on his chest. "Hmp. Why don't you get off the plane while it isn't flying yet? There are still a few minutes to go back to your beloved work."

"Lulu." Sehun cupped the left side of Luhan's face, and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. I was so insensitive and I wasn't thinking about the gravity my words had on you."

"Can't you still understand?" Luhan jutted out his bottom lip, and his voice became softer. "Everything you say and do is a big deal for me."

"You're so cute when you sulk." Sehun chuckled as he licked his lover's bottom lip before nibbling on it.

"H-Hun." Luhan winced, but he merely pulled his boyfriend closer. "Stop it. I can see a kid watching us." Their heads whipped towards a random kid's direction who looked at them with big, curious eyes. Luhan blushed harder, while Sehun shot the kid a smug look before pecking the flustered elder's lips.

"Mom, there are two guys eating each other's lips—"

"Y-Yah!" The mother covered her kid's eyes once she laid her eyes on the intimate couple with apologetic eyes. "Don't peek on other people's business!"

 

Hours of the dreadful flight was spent on biting each other's ear and neck; _discreetly_ kissing, which was really squeezing themselves towards the window to kiss the life out of each other; playing tons of red tomato games where Sehun would brutally slap Luhan's hand and kiss it a second later; dozing off while nuzzling each other's scent; waking up to eat expensive airplane food and drink hot chocolate _from each other's lips and mouths_ ; beating each other's record in mobile games where Sehun barely won; and planning what the fuck they will be doing in Switzerland.

During the times when Luhan was asleep, Sehun's thoughts wandered into dangerous territories again. He stared at the window, and saw his worn out reflection. He sighed, his mind reeling back to the times when he was just a fresh grad from the university. He used to look handsome without making any effort, but now, he cannot live without practicing any skin regimen.

Well to be honest, Luhan is still stunning even if he doesn't use any beauty projects. But since he joined Sehun in doing so, the younger, who should be the one who look his age, was left behind in the field of beauty.

 

He used to be the most good looking in their department, but now...

 

His proficiency in work never failed, and Sehun is certain that he is never the vain type of person, but his deteriorating appearance still worried him.

 

 

 

The voice in the speakers said that they finally landed on Switzerland, so Sehun nudged his boyfriend who is seriously concentrating on something in his phone.

"AHHH!" The bloody scream was followed by a heavy, abrupt slap landing on Sehun's face, causing him to splutter and choke on his hot chocolate.

The taller blonde glared at the shorter one once he recovered from shock. _"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_ He muttered between his coughs. He is thankful that he didn't wear his designer jeans, or else, Luhan, who gave it as a monthsary gift, would surely cry for his blood even if it is the elder who will supposedly ruin it—

"I already had this score of 14,948,931 and I almost beat your high score by 11 points!" Now it is Luhan's turn to glare. "HOW DARE YOU SHAKE ME? WERE YOU PLANNING TO WASTE MY EFFORTS?"

"God, Luhan, it is just Temple Run. Just a game." Sehun's fingers massaged his nose bridge as he exhaled. "Competitive people, seriously..."

"Oh, where are the other people going?" Luhan blinked as he stared at the people standing from their seats and getting out of the plane.

"That is why I nudged you. We are already in the fucking airport. We're finally in Zurich, _bitch._ "

"Really?" Luhan's eyes glimmered at the revelation and he quickly stood to get their baggage.

"Yeah, yeah." Sehun stood with a frown on his face, and rubbed the sore part of his cheek. Luhan seemed to notice, and he let out a sweet, child-like giggle on the younger. Sehun, scared to get carried away by the heartwarming sight, merely turned his head and huffed.

"Hey, Hunnie," Luhan cooed as he tugged on the hem of Sehun's coat. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." This was quickly followed by a kiss on the younger man's reddish cheek, which gradually cracked a smile on Sehun's face as well. God, Oh Sehun cannot last a minute being upset at Lu Han.

"You really get what you want, don't you?" Sehun remarked with a hint of playfulness. He slightly raised Luhan's bangs and leaned to peck his forehead. The elder, taken aback, shut his eyes at the gentle gesture and felt his face warming up.

"I love you, Lulu." The taller's words were dripping of sincerity and affection, and the shorter blonde could only squirm on his ground as a response.

"Let's go, love." Sehun chuckled as he got a hold of Luhan's hand and pulled their baggage.

 

 

It turned out that April is the month where the snow caps of the mountains and the sheets of white covering the streets started melting, and the flowers are starting to bloom. The two talked about how they would stay in Switzerland for seven days, board a plane on the sixteenth day of the month, reach Incheon on the seventeenth, stay at a hotel until they will board a plane the very next day to go and spend Luhan's birthday in China with his family.

 

The moment the two laid their eyes on the scenery before them, they fell in love with the country...

 

Just like how Sehun stares at Luhan that made him fall in love all over and over again.

 

Picturesque buildings and lanes that are very different from the ones in Asia met their eyes. The transportation hubs, the candid block-like buildings and blooming vegetation captivated their interest and made them gape in awe.

The breeze of the winter saying its farewells is kissing their beings, which didn't fail to send chills in their spines despite the thick layers covering their forms. It is Sehun's first time to get into any country in Europe; it is also his third out-of-the-country experience, the first one being an anniversary trip to Japan, and the second one when they visited China to meet Luhan's family.

 

They quickly headed to the subway station to board a train to the hotel.

"Excuse me," Luhan said in the best accent that he could manage. The ticketing officer looked up to him with cold eyes, and he was a bit taken aback by the behavior.

"When will the train to Bern come?" Luhan found himself having difficulty pronouncing 'Bern,' and the woman does not seem to understand his English by the manner she squinted her eyes.

"When... Will... Train... Bern come?" Sehun knew that he sounded funny, but that's all he could manage to say.

"In five minutes," the woman replied while giving them tickets. "That will be €48.80."

"O-Okay." Sehun gestured to Luhan, and the latter handed his wallet to his boyfriend.

"She's the same with that woman in the airport." Luhan grumbled once they got and swiped their tickets, and waited alongside the lines of people waiting for the train. "Are the people here naturally cold?"

"According to my research, people here are a bit aloof," replied Sehun as he looked in his phone. "But err, some sites say that the Swiss are friendly. I don't really know what site is telling the truth."

"Maybe it is by chance, Hun." Luhan answered. "But well, I won't let irrelevant people ruin my mood."

"Is it okay if we start traveling tomorrow afternoon?" Sehun asked. "I'm too tired to get up at morning."

"No prob," the elder laughed. He laid his baggage on the floor first, and his nimble fingers worked their way to fix Sehun's scarf.

"Why do I feel as if I am going to work and you are fixing my tie?" Sehun chuckled as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Well let's just say that I do not want my lucky charm to be cold during our hour-long trip." Luhan's lips curled into a shy smile as he said those words.

"Am I really your lucky charm?" The towering blonde asked the other, who replied with a nod.

Sehun commented. "You're getting sweeter and more honest lately, Lulu."

"That's what people become when they get older," was the elder's response.

 _"The train for Bern is arriving."_ A voice resounded from the speakers that cut the couple's lovey dovey moment. The train came into a halt before them, and they went in the middle cabin because Luhan insisted.

"Do you sell a cup of coffee... with err, cinnamon?" Luhan, who spoke better English than his boyfriend, asked the train attendant.

"We do not, sir," answered the train attendant. Luhan was expecting for the other to present him with more options, but the other remained standing on his place.

"Do you have hot choco?" Sehun inquired, to which the train attendant nodded.

"Two cups please." The train employee wrote the orders in his clipboard and told them to wait for their orders before going.

"Did you just see that?" Luhan hissed, his expression showing his bewildered he is. "What kind of customer treatment is that? If you do not sell something, you are supposed to offer the customer other stuff. We are obviously tourists. What the fuck is wrong with this country? The people are as cold as the place."

"Babe, we are present in this place for almost an hour only. Don't freak out too much. There are a lot more countries with even colder receptions." Sehun uttered while scrolling on his phone. "Don't conclude yet. If I am you, I would just stare at the beautiful scenery."

The younger craned his neck towards the window, and the elder did the same. The sour expression in Luhan's face disappeared, and a child-like squeal left his lips.

Breath-taking sights of vegetation and bodies of water came to view. It is different from the city-ish atmosphere that they saw before. Sure, they are still in the city side but by the looks of it, they are approaching closer to the part where blankets of green and white covered the pathways and mountains.

Sehun thanked the train attendant once their cups of hot chocolate arrived, but Luhan was too engrossed with taking videos of the scenery out of the window to even point out how often Sehun was drinking the cocoa treat.

The drink tickled his nose as soon as he inhaled the warm drink. He let his tongue have a taste of the steaming cup of chocolate, smiling when the bittersweet flavor exploded in his mouth. He watched his lover grin at the beautiful view of nature's bright canvas while pointing at almost anything he saw like a child, which contrasts with the way Luhan behaves during his business trips.

Sehun could not take it; he got his own phone and captured the beautiful picture of an astounded Luhan looking out of the window in pixels.

 

 

 

"Hey, baby. There are more beautiful things in Switzerland than the bus station." Sehun wrapped a comforting arm around his lover's shoulder. Luhan was very ecstatic to trek the peaks of Appenzell, but because the ice is still melting, the path is slippery and not safe to tread.

"We can still walk and admire the scenery." Sehun said with the biggest smile he could show, but it faltered as soon as he didn't see the change in Luhan's face.

"This is not what I planned," Luhan mumbled under his breath. "The other day, the museum in Bern was closed because of some reasons. Yesterday, we went to Lucerne but we failed to take a picture of the Lion Monument. And now, we cannot go trekkin—"

"Are you that excited to milk the cows?" Sehun said in a joking manner. "We can do that another day, Han. Everything is okay so chill. We can board a train and go to the cruise ship now, or simply go back to Bern and go window shopping."

"No, you do not understand, Sehun," Luhan shook his head profusely. "No, I planned everything. Lake Geneva is supposed to be our last day destination. I do not know why all of these are happening."

"What's the big deal if we do not follow the order?" Luhan frowned deeply at the remark, but Sehun went on. "Not everything will be followed as planned. It is the weather that we cannot control as well as the authorities' decision. You should learn to make adjustments on these stuff."

"But I planned this since _the beginning of January!_ " Luhan retorted, startling Sehun. "Almost day by day, I think about the best present to give you on your birthday and I thought that it would be a trip abroad. I researched for these things for so long and I kept on bugging Jongdae to give me further info when he had a seminar here last month. I calculated everything. I read and watched so much research material, thought of the places you wanted to go at and I did all I could to convince and bribe Jongin to take over my work just for this fucking vacation to happen... because you've been working like crazy for the past months and you barely had rest and time with me, so do not tell me that everything is okay."

It was too late for Luhan to figure out what he had just said when everything spilled from his mouth. He just realized, when he saw Sehun gaping at him as if he just saw an elephant go through a needle.

 

_Oops._

 

"Y-You did all those things for me? Just for my birthday?" Sehun blinked, not believing the other's words. "You really planned this vacation all along?"

"This is so embarrassing." Luhan started cursing as he took off his red beanie to hide his face from his boyfriend. "Lord, why do I keep on embarrassing myself?"

"Don't hide, angel." Sehun tried to remove the beanie covering Luhan's face, but the other was quick to stand and walk away.

"Luhan, wait!" Sehun could see the tips of his lover's ears turning into a deeper shade of red as he chased him, and it took a few strides for Sehun to catch Luhan's wrist.

 _"Love."_ Sehun's voice was soft and light just like a feather, and the sincerity behind the single word was more than enough to make Luhan relent and let himself be held.

"God, don't look at me like that," the elder squeaked when he saw Sehun staring deeply in his orbs that seemed to be sucking him in.

 

A peck landed on his lips.

 

"Stop it. You're making a scen—"

 

Another peck landed on his lips.

 

"Sehun!" He knocked the other's chest whose arm is holding him oh so close. "Oh Sehun!"

"You really love me, don't you?" Sehun teased, pulling the other ridiculously close until there is just an inch separating them. "I didn't know that you planned it that long... just for my birthday... just for me."

"Y-Yah, people are looking." Luhan tried pushing the other again but to no avail. "W-What do you expect? Tomorrow is the thirtieth year since my boyfriend was born, so it is expected of me to make it as special as I can."

"You're so thoughtful and lovely, aren't you?" The taller blonde planted a chaste kiss on his lover's button nose. He chuckled as Luhan went beet red, and after a few seconds, the elder recovered from the shock and pushed the other.

He watched Luhan running towards a bus's entrance, where the elder yelled, "L-Let's just board the bus now, okay?" Luhan was about to go further in because the bus is starting to go, but Sehun was quick to run to his direction. The younger tapped the bus frantically to make it stop, and pulled his lover's hand.

"Luhan, _that is not the right bus._ That one's going to Liechtenstein!"

"..."

"..."

"A-Ah, is that so?" Luhan laughed awkwardly as he got off the bus and bowed to the driver who spared him a warm smile despite the Chinese man's stupidity.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was a fucking wrong bus!?"

"You just ran!" Sehun hollered, his fingers lacing with Luhan. "You little... you scared me. I thought that you'll really go to an unknown place."

"I can always come back," Luhan rolled his eyes. "I am an adult, Sehun. I have ways to know the way back."

"But I do not want to part with you." Sehun shamelessly squeezed the other in a hug, not minding the stares directed towards them. "That's the purpose of this vacation. For you to stick with me and keep me satisfied, right?"

Luhan sighed in defeat at his clingy boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Come on. Let's go to Lake Geneva and go cruising. From there, let's stay in a hotel and the next day, go to Interlaken to skydive."

"How about our belongings in the hotel here?"

"Then let's take them with us and check in a hotel after we arrive."

 

 

The sceneries from the vast waters of the lake are more spellbinding than when they were standing from the shore. The waters are calm, lightly swaying the cruise ship as if it is cradling a baby to sleep. The city lights are seen from the distance, as well as the view of the other lands they are yet to venture.

At the course of their dinner, they conversed with various tourists. Luhan was the one who talked more despite being socially awkward, because Sehun is not as fluent as him when it comes to English. The tourists are of different nationalities, and they differ in accents, making it harder for him to understand. He laughed along whenever Luhan and the others laugh, and he merely nodded his head at some compliments that he understood like when they said that he is taller than an average Asian.

Every time any of their fellow tourists talked with him, he had to make the other party repeat what they were saying before he understands. Or, when they talk really fast for his liking, he would stare at Luhan and the elder would translate it for him.

They had tender steak and mounds of mashed potato for the main course, with some stir-fried vegetables and some Swiss chocolates that night. Alcoholic beverages were served, and the couple, not wanting to wake up with a headache tomorrow for Sehun's special day, only ordered one serving for each one of them. Luhan drank a cinnamon latte with booze, and Sehun became a bit tipsy because of his hot chocolate with alcohol.

When asked about their relationship with each other, Luhan gave an immediate answer of, _"he is my wonderful and loving boyfriend."_ Sehun was surprised and glad that the people over the table were quick to accept their relationship, unlike back in Korea, where they are always met with disgusted and weirded out stares even if they are not saying anything yet.

"You seemed to have struck a gold mine when you met your boyfriend," a female Caucasian remarked when she gave Sehun a warm, innocent stare. "He's damn good-looking and witty. You're really fortunate."

"Thank you. Welcome," were the only words that Sehun's limited knowledge could grasp at the moment, which caused a roar of laughter in the table.

"This idiot." Luhan pinched the other's cheek before clinging on Sehun's arm. "I am more fortunate to have Sehunnnie. You know, when we first met, I was weirded out about how much patience he had..."

Luhan talked and talked about Sehun throughout the dinner. Although Sehun could not make out most of what his boyfriend was saying, he knew that they are good things.

"Really? He is younger than you?" The male teen across the table, who was ogling at Luhan _the whole fucking night_ , exclaimed, and that was when all of the succeeding conversations became a blur to Sehun.

 

 _Do I look old now? Did I really age that much?_ Usually, Sehun is not the type to think of those matters. When Luhan was grumbling years before that he is starting to have wrinkles, Sehun was quick to brush it off and tell him how much beautiful he is.

But now that Sehun thought of it, his body aches became more often as years went by. Sure, he is still strong and sturdy, judging by the number of minutes he can carry things such as their baggage without getting tired, or on how long he can bear Luhan's weight draping on him whenever they cuddle or when they have their love making session.

He also noticed how his stamina got weaker, and how his hair started falling whenever he is stressed. How can he protect Luhan if he himself is turning into a useless hag? How can Lu Han stop himself from looking at other better men when Oh Sehun's looks, the only thing he is proud of, is starting to deteriorate?

Should he start hitting the gym again? Should he make time to study English and Mandarin? Should he fast forward time so he will finally get his Master's degree? Should he take a Doctorate one once he got his Master's, so that he could catch up with Luhan...

 

 

Not to boost his pride,

 

 

Not to prove others that he is not inferior to Luhan,

 

 

 

_But for him not to be left behind..._

 

 

 

_For him to be deserving of Luhan's love and affection._

 

 

What if Luhan wakes up from his senses and realizes that Sehun is not the one for him? That there are a lot men out there that are superior to Sehun in any other way? That a peasant dressed in tux and suits like him does not deserve someone as great as The Lu?

 

 

"Is it just me, or do you really keep on taking more of my pictures instead of the scenery?" Luhan asked before his lids gave up on him and his drowsy spirit. His head laid on the Sehun's shoulder, who was holding him close on the cramped space of the cruise's folding chair.

Sehun spared the twinkling stars one last look before he stared at his lover's serene expression. "You're fairer than any sceneries, my love," was Sehun's reply before he lulled his boyfriend to dreamland.

 

 

 

_April 12, D-day; Interlaken, Bernese Oberland_

 

"Are you okay?" Sehun looked over his boyfriend, whose face is as white as coupon bonds from sheer fear and nervousness.

"O-Of course," Luhan laughed awkwardly at the other, and his jittery hands tugged on his safety gears. "I-I was the one who was very excited about it, right?"

"Really?" Sehun's eyebrows furrowed at the shorter's body language, causing a frown to paint across his face. "Why do you look like you are dying even without even getting in the helicopter yet?"

Sehun followed Luhan's gaze which was directed on the helicopter's blades. "W-Well, as I told you, I chose this activity for you to have a new experience and for me to overcome my fear of heights but... F-Fuck, do we really have to fly and jump separately?"

Sehun's calculating eyes laid on his usually confident boyfriend's currently shaking form. He asked, "do you really want to do it?"

"Yes of course!" Luhan exclaimed. "I didn't go to Switzerland just to have sissy tours and picture takings!"

Sehun sighed, and turned his head towards his very own instructor. "Sir, can we..." he gestured towards Luhan and the two helicopters, and it seemed that the instructor understood it.

"Sure." The instructor replied with a big smile and a thumbs up, and talked to his fellow instructor and the pilots. Moments later, Luhan found himself being pushed in his own helicopter by Sehun, and the elder was strapped on his instructor.

Sehun heard the unmanly shriek Luhan let out in his helicopter once it started lifting from the ground, and soon, both of their helicopters are flying upwards the horizon.

The younger, who is much calmer than the two, was too disturbed by the thought that Luhan is freaking out in the other helicopter to even enjoy the view of the melting snow caps and the blossoming hues of nature. Shouldn't he be the one to protect Luhan in times like this, shielding him from any possible harm and unfounded fears, and making him safe in the safe haven of Sehun's arms? Or what if Sehun gets into a heart attack while falling, or if ever his landing is a failure; who would take care of Luhan if he is gone?

His thoughts came into a halt when his own instructor patted him, smiling at him in a way that made him remember his late father. Sehun felt an ounce of courage fill his seemingly strung out form, and he shook his head, realizing how far his thoughts are going.

The helicopter stopped in a particular spot, and Sehun looked down. His jaw fell, amazed at how far the world is below, and how the Earth is really round.

The helicopter door slid open, and Sehun had to close his already shielded eyes for a while to bear with the shock the sudden gust of wind gave him. He and his instructor positioned themselves at the edge of the helicopter, and from the distance, he saw Luhan breathing in and out heavily. The elder looked at his lover, and even with his safety goggles on, Sehun could see the sudden spark of determination that appeared in Luhan's eyes when their gazes met.

Sehun made a thumbs up, followed by a flash of his sparkling pearly whites, and Luhan returned the gesture. The sun struck Luhan's entire form from the angle, making Sehun's fears go away.

 

Luhan's face glowed, as well as his blonde hair that made an illusion of a halo.

 

 

_Luhan is an angel._

 

 

 _I am supposed to be like this... the one encouraging Luhan to do and explore the cruel world._ Sehun inhaled, and at a count of three, he finally gathered the courage to jump.

They fell at almost the same rate, and God, Sehun never experienced such a feat in his life until now. His limbs felt like nothing, and everything seemed to be turning.

He turned towards the camera the instructor is holding, and he could only shout in sheer happiness at the indescribable feeling. For the first time in ages, Sehun felt free; free from all the piles of office work, the tension of the fierce work environment, and the troubles and cares of this old world that constantly berates and degrades Sehun which turned him into the inevitably insecure worrier he is today.

Everything was fast-paced, and he could not see anything besides the flurry clouds and the blue sky having an abrupt transition before his eyes.

At a certain point, the instructor pulled the parachute, and it became the most calming experience ever. Birds flied alongside him as if they are his companions. It felt like he's not living. Losing touch of reality, he saw the world as a swift panorama of fluffy, swirling clouds, which soon turned into a living picture of the breath-taking beauty of spring.

The snowy mountains and hills are spread on the land below. God is generous enough to paint the world with warm and cool tones of the flowers and colored leaves that blended with the evergreen trees and bushes.

He does not feel as if he is falling; he is flying to the land where his matters won't matter anymore.

 

 

Sehun almost didn't want to leave.

 

 

He remembered his very own guardian angel though, and he craned his neck to look at the beauty he exalted above any enthralling grandeur that the world can offer.

 

 

_Luhan._

 

 

Luhan wore a big, bright smile on his face, which is the ones that never failed to captivate Sehun in the most pleasant ways. That very smile is the one that made Luhan creep deeper into Sehun's naïve, unknowing heart anyway.  
  
Even though they are meters apart, Sehun is gratified enough to know the he is sharing this incredible experience with the love of his life.  
  
Sehun watched as the ground became closer to him, and before he knew it, his feet, legs and bum collided with the grassy patches of the Bernese soil. The world snapped back to its place, ending the short period of bliss and getting in touch of reality once again.  
  
Luhan, who is way lighter than Sehun, followed moments later with his instructor. They all jolted from their places, and Sehun thanked his instructor with a brofist and a thumbs up. He turned his head towards Luhan's direction to greet and thank his instructor for taking care of his boyfriend, only to see his almost thirty-four year old lover running with his lean, agile legs.

 

  
  
_Poof._

 

  
  
Sehun found himself on the ground again, with a charmingly kiddish blonde kissing the life out of him.  
  
"We did it, Hun, we did it!" Exclaimed the fluffy golden tuff of hair sitting on his lap once they parted from their steamy, meaningful lip locking session.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Sehun answered as he took off their goggles.  
  
"Were you crying?" Luhan suddenly asked, catching Sehun off guard. "W-What?"  
  
"Your eyes are reddish and moist," Luhan muttered while cupping his lover's face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It is just the wind while I was falling." Sehun lied, to which Luhan narrowed his eyes. "We were wearing _goggles,_ Hun."  
  
"I..." Sehun gasped when he felt another set of tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Shit." Luhan is quick to wipe his lover's tears with his clothed hands. "Sehun, what is happening with you? Are you hurt?"  
  
The managing director was only answered by a bone-crushing hug, and murmurs of, "God, Luhan. Thank you. I needed this... no, I needed you, and I still do. Thank you so much."

 

 

"Luhan, murmuring _'I am a man'_ all over again won't make your fears go away."

"It will! Making yourself believe that you are confident forces your mind to believe it!" Luhan looked down below them, which is meters and meters away from the ground.

Sehun laughed as he took photos of the snowy caps coming into view through the cable car's window.

"Why are we even doing this?" Luhan crouched down in a corner, away from the tiny crowd of people also riding the cable car.

"Uhh, as far as my rusty mind can remember, you're the one who kept on saying that you want to visit Schilthorn whenever we were watching James Bond films." Sehun brought himself to Luhan's direction and also did the same position. Luhan's wide eyes are still looking at the mountains with uneasiness, making Sehun shake his head.

"Luhan..." Sehun sighed, exasperated. "You jumped from ten thousands of meters up in the atmosphere and you cannot ride a cable car?" Sehun teased, to which Luhan puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Shut up, Mr. I-am-a-six-footer-but-I'm-afraid-of-bugs."

"Yah." Sehun narrowed his eyes as he poked Luhan's cheeks that are dusted red from the cold. "Nothing of those talk. I'm just trying to encourage you. You know, that's all I can do."

Sehun gently held his lover's clothed hand, lacing their fingers and clasping them with his other hand. "I'm always here just in case you do not realize."

"What can I do if you're not here?" Luhan smiled softly as he scooted closer to his lover. "I may not have been able to jump from the plane if I didn't see you there. What can I not do if I am with you?"

"Relax and pretend that I do not exist?" Sehun grinned. "You can never do that. You can never ignore someone as—"

"Yeah. Someone as damn hot and fine as you." Luhan finished, and he rolled his eyes when he saw Sehun snickering. "It is true though, I admit."

"It is the same with the way I feel about you, Han baby." Luhan's cheeks got darker when his boyfriend leaned to brush their noses together, that might have turned into a heart-fluttering kiss if only they did not hear two women gossiping.

"Gay? Eh. They look so damn fine. What a waste."

"What waste are you even talking about? If they are in the porn business, I am sure that they will make volumes of good porn." The brunette one said dreamily at her black-haired friend. "I like them both, but I prefer the twinkish one. He looks so pretty and cute and so damn precio—"

"You and your fetish to fuck a girly Asian guy." The black-haired feline-eyed woman shook her head in bewilderment. "I like the taller guy. He seems to be a model. Look at his broad shoulders and long legs and booty oh my god. Such a daddy material. He obviously tops."

"Luhan topped me _twice,_ though!" Sehun grinned as he stared at the two women who were obviously shocked that they were heard. Beside him, Luhan's face burned with shame and anger. "Sehun!"

"So cute!" The brunette squealed and shook on her ground from restraining the urge to go and pinch Luhan's nose. "Oh my god. The hottie is talking to me. And look at Bambi. He looks so pretty from so much blushing."

"I am not Bambi and I am not blushing! I am angry that's why—"

"How did it feel when he topped?" The black-haired woman who is a lot more placid than her friend inquired, to which Sehun answered with his limited English. "Amazing! Yehet! Ohorat!"

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME, YOU FUCKER!" The elder male yelled in English while slapping Sehun's face, causing a snort of laughter to come from the other two, huffs and gasps from the other passengers, and a groan of pain to leave Sehun's lips.

 

 

 

"This really feels like a honeymoon." Sehun spoke once Luhan stepped out of the shower, already dressed in simple sweats. He watched from the edge of the bed while his lover carelessly threw his used clothes in a corner while mumbling, "can't help but agree."

Sehun went up from his seat to gather the used clothes. He folded them neatly before placing them in the suitcase so that he won't have difficulty sorting them out once they go home in a few days.

He stopped with his movements when he felt Luhan's eyes boring holes on his back, and he turned, only to see his boyfriend staring at him with a smirk.

"Lu?" The clueless blonde blinked, "is there something wrong with my face?"

"That's actually the problem. There is nothing wrong with you," Luhan chuckled as he motioned Sehun to come closer by his curled index finger. "Come here, big boy."

Sehun, who is not stupid not to realize what glint is present in Luhan's brown orbs, asked. "Lu, don't you feel cold?"

"Hun, there is a heater in this room. Even the floor panels." Luhan said. "Besides, we'll both feel hot in a little while." He winked at the taller man, swiping his tongue naughtily across his lips. He giggled when he saw Sehun's Adam's apple bobbing, as if it is his first time seeing Luhan being the seductive man he had become.

Sehun momentarily stared at his lover whose damp skin glistened to the orangey light of the bedside lamp. It highlighted Luhan's features more, and produced a glow on his halo of a blonde hair. The smile on his face is sweet but tempting at the same time, beckoning him to sit on the bed and scoot closer to his lover.

"Don't you want your main present?" Luhan buried his face on the crook of Sehun's neck, giving it a few licks and small bites which sent shudders in Sehun's unready form.

"I-It's not that. It is just that you easily catch a cold, an-and you look tired when we we're having our dinner and—" Sehun was cut from his rambling, hissing and stiffening on his seat when a hand started roaming on his clothed chest.

Luhan's hand went up and down of Sehun's chest, caressing the firm flesh beneath the fabric separating their skin. "Shit, shit, Luhan."

"Suddenly so sensitive?" The elder giggled while pulling Sehun's dangling legs to rest on the bed. "Sweetheart, let me do the work."

Sehun didn't have the chance to answer once he felt dainty fingers quickly slipping their way in his sweats and boxers. He threw his head back in the sudden tingly sensation coming from Luhan's knuckles rubbing against his shaft.

"Fuck, Lulu, that feels goo—ouch!" It was too late to perceive that he is too close to the headboard, and just realized it when his head hit the solid wooden board.

"H-Hey, you alright?" Luhan giggled to which Sehun narrowed his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"This grumpy man," Luhan laughed. "Here you go, sweetheart." He unceremoniously pulled Sehun by the legs, causing Sehun's throbbing head to land on the fluffy pillows.

"Luhan, aren't you being sadistic?" Sehun grunted various incoherencies about the mood being broken when he felt Luhan impatiently dragging his pants and underwear down. The birthday boy barely had any time to react when a familiar warmth wrapped around his half-hard cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." was all that left Sehun's parted mouth when his boyfriend wasted no time bobbing his head up and down of the now thirty year-old man's erection. With one particular swipe of that fucked up tongue on the slit, Sehun involuntarily jerked his hips up, causing Luhan to gag on his cock.

The elder pinned the other's thighs on the sheets and spread Sehun's legs wider for his lithe form to fully settle in between. Luhan is relentless in giving Sehun the pleasure he had always been craving for. The former lifted himself until only the tip of Sehun's cock is in his mouth, and his godly tongue started fucking the drooling dick lips of his lover.

 _Up, down, up, down, up, down._ Sehun grabbed on Luhan's blonde locks with his one hand, moaning in ecstasy and pleasure. He tried his best to thrust inside Luhan's hot mouth, but with Luhan's strong arms pinning his thighs down, he could only jerk his hips slightly. Luhan lapped on it as if it is a piece of candy, slurping on it like it is his last meal. The incessant sucking produced absurd noises that brought Sehun to the brink of insanity.

He fluttered his eyes open, only to see Luhan's lips stretched to its limit as he took him like the expert he is. Luhan stared up at him with his large, sparkling eyes, making Sehun more horny than he already was. His doe-like orbs are dangerously black in pure lust and need, silently asking Sehun for approval.

"G-Good boy," he muttered between his heavy breaths while ruffling Luhan's silky strands. The elder seemed to have a liking to the gesture, and he started picking up his pace.

"T-That's right. _B-Blow it like a flute,_ " Sehun mindlessly uttered, to which Luhan paused for a while.

Sehun blinked at the glaring creature on front of him, and realized his mistake. "O-Oh. Sorry. K-Keep going, love." Luhan, despite how kinky he is, hates it when Sehun suddenly mutters any of those sexual song lyrics—

Sehun's hips suddenly jerked up at the unexpected hard suck Luhan's pretty mouth gave his throbbing manhood. "B-Baby, I'm so close."

Luhan took him deeper, his lips almost touching the base of Sehun's dick. The former's hand started pumping the rest of the latter's length oh so slowly, in contrast with the swift movement of Luhan's mouth. Sehun could only grip on the wooden headboard with his free hand, his knuckles turning white at the addicting sensation and insatiable need.

With a last dip of Luhan's tongue in the slit and a slight scrape of his teeth against the cock's head, Sehun shuddered, shooting his semen inside his lover's mouth. It seemed that he released too much, which caused the elder to pull away. Luhan's hand continued moving on Sehun's pulsing length whilst teasing the balls with his nails, and the latter continued releasing his cum on his boyfriend's face.

Sehun pulled the other on his lap and pulled him into a sensual kiss. The younger male probed his lover's cavern, tasting every inch of his sugary but cum-stained mouth.

Teeth clacking, tongues fighting for dominance; the two got involved in a sensual mouth dance that instantly made Sehun hard again. His lover squirmed on his lap, and spread his folded thighs wider to grind down the younger's hypersensitive length.

"Fucking beautiful." Sehun said once he pulled away and had a better view of how of a mess Luhan is. His lashes beholding droplets of cum, the sides of his swollen lips dripping with Sehun's own essence, and his entire face wet with semen. He gladly lapped his lover's face, all in a while running his hands down Luhan's waist and hips. He snapped the babe's garter, causing an already aroused Luhan to squeak.

"Wait." Luhan tapped on his boyfriend's shoulders, causing the other to let go of him. The beauty scampered off the bed, quickly peeling the annoying layers off his body before flopping back on Sehun's awaiting lap.

"L-Love, wait," Sehun whispered when his hazy mind soon realized that Luhan is already grasping the younger's hard on and aligning it on the entrance.

Luhan made sense of his lover's hesitation and assured him with a chaste peck on his cheek. "Sehun, what do you think I did in thirty freaking minutes in the bathroom?"

Sehun suddenly hissed at the cold slickness on the crack of Luhan's already stretched hole. "You little..."

"I told you before. I prepared everything for this day, sweetheart." Luhan giggled, which was soon replaced by gasps and moans once he sank down the awaiting dick in his hand.

"Shit, at least warn me a bit—fuck, s-so tight." Sehun's grip on his babe's hips tightened when the latter slid all the way down his erection. His head lolled back, his eyes scrunched shut and his body slumping further on the sheets.

"It's like you're not used to me after all those years." Luhan chuckled as he tugged the hem of Sehun's shirt. "Off, big boy."

Sehun sat a bit and obediently did as he was asked. Luhan pulled and slipped Sehun's shirt off like he is a present being unwrapped, and the latter went back to lying on his back.

"Still as hot as ever." A giggle left Luhan's lips while his hands roamed on Sehun's chest and faint abs.

"Still so damn good, sweetheart." Sehun flinched at the light, feather-like touches of Luhan's fingers. They traced the outline of his abdomen, dipping on the crevices and occasionally going up to brush against Sehun's nipples.

One slight shift of Luhan's ass on his balls had Sehun thrusting up sharply, surprising the two of them. Sehun watched Luhan's eyes rolling back and his mouth opening for a pure, unadulterated moan to slip out, making Sehun decipher that he had hit the right spot.

He did it again, and Luhan's entire form trembled on top of him. The elder whimpered and planted his hands on the other's abdomen.

Sehun's head whirled at the lack of oxygen from unconsciously holding his breath once Luhan started moving. His lover is indeed a poetry in motion, with his mouth-watering body rolls and skillful bouncing on his dick. It showed how much years of experience he had under his belt, and Sehun is more than ecstatic to know that they learned from each other.

"More, Hunnie, please..." Luhan whimpered on top of him. He raised his ass until the tip of Sehun's manhood was all that's left, before flopping down the very next moment. Sehun didn't care anymore if he is drooling endlessly on the pillow in so much gratification; all that matters is that this bliss won't stop.

Luhan is drool-worthy anyway; whether he is dressed in tight-fitting clothes; donned in three-piece suits or in long sleeves; covered in loose, revealing garments or just the way he is right now: in the garbs of ethereality and pure pleasure.

Sehun felt so high, which might be because of Luhan's needy noises as he begged to be fucked or the vice-like tightness around him which squeezed the spirit of his youth that was long lost.

For some reason, Sehun felt his worn out soul being replenished. A flickering fire suddenly ignited inside him; something that had been long lost. A sudden surge of overflowing emotions overpowered him, which intensified all the desire in his heart...

 

 

_I need to satisfy Luhan as much as I can._

 

 

"Wait, Sehun, oh my god, tha-that's amaz-zing." The babe mewled on his lap, which was soon followed by a yelp when Sehun sat up. The younger male's thrusts became more frantic but still precise, pounding Luhan's insides into goo. Every movement of Sehun's proficient hips never failed to brush against the elder male's bundle of nerves, drawing out delicious noises out of his mouth.

Their bodies meddled with the most desirable friction their burning bodies needed. With Luhan barbarically riding Sehun's manhood and the latter relentlessly meeting those flops with his thrusts, the bed is soon creaking, hitting the wall in the most indecent fashion.

In his rational mind, Sehun would think that it is scandalous to disturb any of the hotel's settlers. But, with Luhan's ass squeezing his cock in the best, torturous ways all in a while moaning and mewling and whimpering like a strung out kitten, all the logic and reasoning in his mind went down the drain.

Feeling Luhan clamping tighter around him, and upon seeing the deep shade of red gracing Luhan's skin, Sehun placed his arms under Luhan's legs, raising himself higher to piston on the bundle of nerves he is aiming for. Luhan, pleasantly surprised, threw his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him for a sloppy kiss.

Luhan kept on murmuring incoherencies against Sehun's lips, always ending with high pitched mewls and gasps whenever his prostate is mercilessly abused by Sehun's calculated thrusts.

Sehun hissed when Luhan's hand tangled on his locks, his nails scraping on Sehun's scalp from the intense pleasure he is experiencing. The younger lowered his head to have a taste of the candy-like buds on Luhan's chest. He poked the left one which is the more sensitive part of Luhan's body, nibbled it between his lips and fuck, Luhan is a wreck.

Sehun slid his arm off Luhan's leg, and his hand made its way to his boyfriend's rosy cock that had been saying 'hi' to him the whole time Luhan was riding him. He pumped it together with his thrusts, eliciting heavenly noises from Luhan's pretty mouth.

The younger sensed that his orgasm is near by the manner his thrusts lost rhythm, and the coil in his stomach winding tighter and tighter. He knew that his lover is the same; his ass is clenching erratically around Sehun and his cries for pleasure became louder and more desperate.

"I'm coming," Luhan yelled, his nails digging deeper on the plane of his lover's back. Sehun simply hummed as a response and continued playing with his lover's tits and jacking him off.

Luhan's back arched, and with a loud cry of Sehun's name, he came, spilling his cum on his stomach and chest. Seeing his lover's blissed out face, adding up to the sudden spasming of Luhan's walls around his cock, Sehun inevitably spilled his release inside his lover. He groaned on Luhan's ear as hot, warm liquid continually gushed out of his pulsing cock.

The two panted, trying to catch their breaths from their orgasm. Sehun shivered from the sexy rasps on his ear, showing how much he took Luhan's breath away. Luhan's arms are still around him, clinging on him as if the elder would fall on a ditch.

"No matter how much I go up the atmosphere, no one and nothing can beat the feeling of being high because of you and your tight ass." Luhan snorted at the remark which soon broke into laughter, and Sehun can only bite Luhan's neck as a response. "I am serious, Han."

"You're turning into a lame ahjusshi," Luhan whimpered as he fought the urge to moan at the bite. "Why do I even love you?"

"Let's say that our differences fit like a puzzle," Sehun answered, holding his lover oh so close.

"Shut up and just do me, Oh Sehun." Luhan's reply was followed by a jab of his fist on Sehun's back. Sehun laughed at this and mockingly ruffled the male's hair. "Yes, Boss Lu."

Sehun, who now recovered from the tremors of his orgasm, is quick to lay his boyfriend down the tainted sheets to kiss the life out of each other. He pulled his limp cock off during the heated tongue dance, enunciating a tiny mewl from the depths of Luhan's rising chest.

Sehun pulled away, only to drag his lips on Luhan's alabaster skin to form a new set of marks. He traced the other's neck outline and clavicle with his tongue, and never failed to lightly nip on the tender flesh smelling of vanilla, sweat and sex.  
  
He purposely dug his teeth on Luhan's areola, followed with a nibble on the pinkish nipple and sucking on it as if milk would come out. He cleaned the rest of Luhan's cum that shot out from his orgasm by lapping every inch of Luhan's skin, until the younger landed on his desired destination.  
  
The boy's treasure, that is now a hollow, reddish hole, dripped with lube and Sehun's essence. As if it is inviting Sehun to have a taste, the glorious hole quivered, spilling more of Sehun's cum on the white sheets. The sight had the younger's mouth watering, and his cock standing in pride.  
  
Sehun poked the rim with his tongue, causing Luhan to shudder and his ass to quiver once again. Sehun smiled at the taste of his cum— _a part of him_ —which painted the entrance of Luhan's ass. Sehun proceeded on licking one fat stripe from Luhan's ass up to his perineum and hardening cock, before stretching the cheeks and burying his face on the glorious boyhole.

Sehun could only focus on the sudden spike of his rapacious need to satisfy. Before long, loud, lewd moans ripped through the thick air of insatiable lust as Sehun's tongue continued breaching the smooth walls of Luhan's treasure. Through the years, Sehun learned how to wreck his lover in the worst ways possible; and one of them is voraciously ravishing his sinfully tempting lover.

Sehun did it in a constant pattern. He would lay his swollen lips on the ring of muscle awaiting him, suck on it, drag his teeth on the ever-sensitive flesh and senselessly work his experienced tongue in the contracting smooth muscle. His wet muscle mercilessly went back and forth of the tight heat, lapping on his own cum like a starving kitten feeding himself with fresh milk.

The younger felt the other quivering under his touch, so he withdrew from his meal and started to kneel between Luhan's still spread thighs.

He reached out for the cute, pinkish prick curling and leaking on Luhan's stomach. Luhan expected it to be the usual frotting, so he was taken aback when Sehun grasped his lover's erection and his own manhood to rub the heads together.

"My Go—!" Sehun watched with glee as Luhan threw his head back, his dainty fingers digging on the sheets to anchor himself. Luhan's back bent in the most delicious way, his eyes almost popping from their sockets before sliding back in the shelter of his eyelids.

Sehun lazily rubbed their dick lips together, mixing the leaking pearls that are gushing out from the depths of their desires. He watched as Luhan continually trashed on the bed, and before long, Sehun found himself wanting to have a piece of Luhan's ass again, and buried his cock inside the awaiting heat.

 

The taller male's inexhaustible stamina could be felt by his beastly thrusts. His thighs slapped with Luhan's, who had his leg thrown over Sehun's shoulder while the other one encircled itself on the younger's waist. The younger's hand cupped his lover's gorgeous face while the latter tangled his fingers on Sehun's blonde locks, both moaning and grunting in their steamy lip locking session.

Sehun gawked at Luhan's beautiful form; sweat outlining his debauched body, bangs sticking on his forehead, lips parted for endless whimpers to leave. The light of the lamp shone on Luhan's face, showing how much his half-lidded eyes conveyed a thousand unspoken messages to Sehun.

 

 

That was it.

 

 

"Luhan baby," he whispered under his breath, almost inaudible as the following words remained stuck in Sehun's throat, but that caught Luhan's attention.

"P-Please..." Sehun had to take a lengthy pause for him to calm down his suddenly brimming emotions. "Baby boo... Please do not leave me."

"O-Of course, Se-Sehun-ah-ahh." Sehun saw how bewildered Luhan was at the sudden remark, and before the latter could see the gloomy look on the former's face, Sehun buried his face on his lover's neck.

"I love you so much, Luhan baby." He muttered all over again with all the earnestness he had, and Luhan replied with the same sincerity despite the delayed responses due to the incessant pounding on his prostate.

"Promise me that you won't get tired of me, and will always stay." Sehun's brain didn't even know what he is mumbling; he just let his heart pour out all of his hidden feelings in tiny, hushed whispers.

With one particular thrust, Sehun felt his own body convulsing from the sudden wave of heat rippling on his very being. His balls tightened and his cock spurted all of its load inside Luhan.

Luhan's body seemed to take a liking of Sehun filling him to the brim, and he trembled, shooting his cum on their chests. Sehun closed his eyes, shuddering and not stopping his hips from moving as he continued riding out his orgasm.

Sehun anchored himself on top of Luhan's lithe frame, and before his arms could lose their strength, he flipped them over so that the latter is on top of him.

 

 

 

"I'm planning to give you three rounds today like the usual, but well... I think I cannot take another round." Luhan said, panting harshly against Sehun's ear, who replied, "maybe because we aren't as young as we used to be."

Sehun carefully pulled his limp member out, eliciting a whimper to leave Luhan's lips.

A few chaste kisses later, Sehun found his eyelids getting heavier with every passing second. He got his boyfriend off him and laid him gently on the bed. The younger threw the covers on top of them and carefully tucked his lover under them. He gave Luhan one last kiss and a smile, turned on his side and was about to close his eyes when...

"Don't you think I never noticed?" Luhan's voice suddenly resounded in the corners of the room, breaking the peaceful silence of the night. "You're acting weird."

"Me? I'm still the same." Sehun forced a chuckle to leave his suddenly dry throat.

"Do you really think that I am _that_ stupid? You cannot even look at me." Luhan's voice lowered, and Sehun took it as a warning. He faced his partner, who wore a deep scowl on his face. "H-Hey, Luhan."

"You always told me that you will never leave me, but just moments ago, _for the first time in five years,_ you pleaded me never to leave... for me not to get tired of you. What is it that is bothering you since last month?"

 _Shit. He really noticed._ Sehun sighed in defeat and he held his hand up. "It is no big deal, love."

"If it is really not a big deal, then you would not space out when I am talking to you, look at an empty space as if it is the most beautiful thing on earth, and most of all, look at the mirror more often than you usually do. God, you even cried after we skydove. You are not like that."

Sehun didn't dare look at his lover's eyes, which were boring into his soul.

"Your matters are my matters, Sehun." Luhan's voice got softer, and he cupped the side of Sehun's face to make him look at him. "Anything that is of a big deal with you is also a big deal for me." The fond look in the elder's doe eyes is enough to make Sehun's defenses go down.

"N-No matter how much effort I make to catch up with you, I can't seem to make any proper progress. If I move forward, you move two, three, four, five steps further. All I was confident about, that you won't look at any other men was my looks. But now, I am getting older. My features are wearing out. People even think that you are younger than me."

"You are overthinking, Sehun." Luhan muttered with a frown, "and what is with that catching up shit? Of course I will always get ahead of you. Four years is a gap that is kind of hard to fill. I honestly do not get why you are worrying about those things."

"What if the time comes that I cannot satisfy you anymore? What if I cannot hold it in and last longer anymore, and I cannot bear having four rounds?"

"Oh Sehun, are you seriously worrying about sex—"

"I want to walk on the same pace as you. I do not want to be behind or ahead of you. I just want to be by your side, keeping you company and assisting you whenever you feel like you're getting tired. If you become ahead of me, you may meet better people; smarter, richer, more attractive and better than me in every way. I want to be more deserving for you and I never want you to realize how much I lack—"

"Wait, wait," Luhan's finger made its way on front of Sehun's lips. "Are you saying that you're being insecure about your age because I may find better and more handsome men than you?"

 

 

Sehun remained silent.

 

 

"You want to catch up with me, not to be dominant or anything, but because you do not want me to leave you once I get tired of you?"

 

 

Silence.

 

 

"You think that you do not deserve me?"

 

 

Sehun kept his mouth shut.

 

 

"Do you honestly think that I am staying just because your looks redeemed your said shortcomings?" A glint of hurt is present in Luhan's eyes, making Sehun guilty for making his boyfriend offended. "I-I am sorry."

Moments of silence reigned in the dark room, making Sehun uncomfortable. He looked down on the sheet covering Luhan's chest, too ashamed to stare at his crest-fallen face.

"You're still stupid, aren't you?" Sehun bit his lip at the remark, but seconds later, he found soft lips placed on top of his.

Luhan pulled away from the shocked male, who still could not process when and why did Luhan kissed him.

"Sehun, you're still the office's Daddy Oh." A giggle left Luhan's lips, to which a surprised Sehun blinked his eyes. "No matter how many employees enter the office, you're still referred to as one of the most analytical and attractive powerhouses in the whole company. I always overhear employees talking about you in a good way to be very honest, mostly females. If you haven't noticed, I kept on entertaining the female tourists in the ferry boat yesterday because some of them were shamelessly eyefucking you right on front of me."

Sehun remained stupefied on his place. "Really?"

"Yes, silly boy. How dense of you." Luhan pursed his lips together. "You know what? You could have been promoted as the department head if only you finished your higher degrees earlier, but well, you know, the army..." Luhan heaved a sigh. "If not because of the fucked up North Korea, you could have went up the corporate ladder faster than I did. Sometimes, I even feel that you're smarter and more persevering than me. I am just more business-minded and used to the office system because I had been there for almost ten years."

Sehun closed his eyes as Luhan started caressing his hair, gradually removing the unnecessary worries that circulated his head in the past month.

"If you are getting older, what do you think is happening with me?"

"It seems as if you are aging backwards. Your looks are still as golden as ever."

"Who cares about the looks?" Luhan scoffed. "Sehun, please. If you just know how much my back is hurting whenever we go doggie or your favorite missionary."

"Oh. Sorry." Sehun muttered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I did not know."

"Moving back to our topic, I didn't know what I did for you to be this insecure. You used to call me off years before when I was like that and you made me forget about how imperfect I am because of your tender love and affection. You even told me before that even if you develop erectile dysfunction in the future, you'll always get hard because of my wrinkled ass, which sounds oddly romantic for me."

"Yeah, I know." Sehun chuckled under his breath. "But what if... What will we do in our latter years? We are too old to adopt children."

"Plus, we are too busy to waste time taking care of wailing, useless creatures who cannot pee and poop on the right place." Luhan rolled his eyes at the thought of nursing a baby.

"You're too harsh," Sehun laughed heartily, making the atmosphere lighter.

"Hun baby, if you are thinking that you cannot satisfy me in the future, I want you to know how wrong you are." Luhan leaned to place a trail of kisses from Sehun's forehead, nose, and finally, his lips.

"I am more than satisfied," he continued. "I can bear watching you drink teas and complain about muscle aches while I'm knitting on a rocking chair."

"Do I really act like an old man?" Sehun laughed to which Luhan stuck his tongue out. "Yes, idiot. But did anyone mention how you've become a lot sweeter now? You cannot even say 'no' to my requests anymore. You're like my late grandma."

"How can I resist a beauty like you?" Sehun said, flashing his million dollar smile.

"Likewise, sweetheart." Luhan replied while bumping their noses together. "Stop worrying, okay? When I liked you before, did I already know how good you are on bed? No, right? I didn't love you for your looks and wits, well although that made me interested with you before..." Luhan mumbled the last sentence whilst jutting his bottom lip out, making Sehun grin wider at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"I loved you because of your gentleness, your smoothness and stupidity. I loved you because you are you... Even if you have a small cock, which is fortunately not the case, I do not give a fuck. Because..." Sehun can see how flustered Luhan is when he leaned closer to the younger. "I love you, Oh Sehun."

"I love you, too, Luhan baby." Sehun leaned to give the smaller man a kiss, who snuggled on his chest moments later.

"You do not need to walk alongside me," Luhan said in a sleepy voice. "One can lead the other to show the right way. If any of us falls, then let's just carry each other. No issues on who's gonna do it. The weak one should rely on the stronger one. Or better yet, if we are both weak at that time, then let's support and make each other strong while continuing our journey."

"You are right, love." Sehun said as he pressed Luhan's head on his chest. "I'm now relieved. Thank you for coming in my life, baby. You are the best thing that happened in my life."

"I am glad to fulfill my purpose: to make you happy." Luhan closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sehun's waist. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Sehun smiled while reaching over to turn the lamp off. "Let's go biking tomorrow, okay?" Sehun mumbled as he placed a kiss on Luhan's temple. "Nufenen or maybe Tremola... Where do you like it to be? It has been long since we had mountain biking, right?" The younger started caressing his lover's blonde locks who nodded as an answer.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I am with you." Luhan murmured drowsily. "The next, next day, let's go see the cows in Appenzell, may we? I wanna milk them and drink fresh milk, Hunnie."

Sehun chuckled at Luhan's kiddish, sleepy voice. The younger brought his hand on his big baby's hair to lightly scrape his scalp, just the way his little deer likes. Sehun smiled as Luhan gradually relaxed in his hold. He continuously massaged the latter's scalp with his fingertips, and Luhan let out a satisfied hum. Soon, Luhan is letting out light, wheeze-like snores, making Sehun silently groan on how cute his lover is.

"On your birthday, too, baby." Sehun whispered as he pulled a dozing off Luhan close to his chest. "I'll make that day special. On front of your family, I will ask for your hand so we can finally stay together forever."

 


End file.
